


SÍNDROME DE ESTOCOLMO

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Síndrome de Estocolmo trastorno psicológico que aparece en la persona que ha sido retenida en contra de su voluntad y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada.Furihata Kouki leía con atención el artículo que su mejor amigo le mostraba, un color amarillo pálido aún se mostraba en ambas muñecas del castaño así como una tenue línea en su cuello.Akashi Seijuuro quien era su pareja le había lastimado, pero este se negaba a creer ese hecho.Al contrario; lo defendía y afirmaba que lo amaba.Su amado Sei jamás le haría daño... de nuevo.
Kudos: 1





	1. SITUACIONES

Akashi y Furihata han estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, y nada aparentemente puede herir su felicidad.

A pesar de que tuvieron una manera de conocerse que el propio Furihata por mucho tiempo considero traumática, poco a poco y con el trato entre fiestas de cumpleaños y partidos amistosos perdió el miedo y nació ese algo que alegraba su corazón cada que se encontraban.

Hasta que se dio esa unión tan escandalosa para algunos. Dícese sus compañeros de equipo, generación de los milagros el propio Kuroko y no se diga Kagami. El as de Seirin incluso le llego a cuestionar si no estaba bajo amenaza.

A lo que Furihata con una sonrisa negaba ese hecho. Nunca considero el comportamiento del emperador de Rakuzan extraño, es decir era alguien de aura fuerte y seguridad de sí mismo, que algunas personas podían considerar egocentrismo. Pero para Furihata no era de esa manera.

Juntos se pusieron de pie ante el rechazo del señor Akashi, además de la protesta no menos desagradable del hermano del mismo Furihata e incluso probar la relación a distancia.

Había ocasiones en las que pasaba un mes entero antes de poder verse. Y aunque a veces la conducta de Akashi era algo celosa asumía que se debía a las contadas ocasiones en las que podían verse debido a lo alejado de sus hogares, muy al contrario pensaba que ser celado por quien le amaba era algo normal y que hasta cierto punto demostraba el amor que se tenían.

Aunque Furihata nunca le había celado. Tenia una confianza plena en su pareja, una confianza ciega.

Todo cambio cuando Akashi primero algunas veces y luego incluso más a menudo, encuentra a Kouki en poses comprometedoras con Kuroko. Se abrazan, luego; le decían, se acostaban juntos en el piso de la cancha del gimnasio después de los entrenamientos, etc.

Y sí; Furihata parece, no entiende la situación.

Bueno, y es que el piensa ~Abrazado con un amigo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?~ A veces no sabe si realmente es inocente o así es su trato despreocupado. En cuanto llegó eso a sus oídos por sus ex-compañeros de la generación de los milagros que desconocían la relación entre ambos hicieron que la cordura del capitán de Rakuzan se perdiera poco a poco.

Esas "afirmaciones" solo hicieron que sus visitas a Tokio fueran más recurrentes notando en cada ocasión que había algo que le disgustaba más de los compañeros de equipo del menor. La gota que derramó el vaso fue aquella vez en que su viejo amigo y su mayor creación estaban sobre el suelo junto a su chico abrazados y muy sonrientes.

Kuroko que es bien consciente de todo, gusta de provocar a Akashi o tratando de incomodar a Kouki. Pero eso es solo por diversión y así en la forma de ser del sexto jugador de Teiko.

Al principio este veía normal que siempre saliera con los miembros de su equipo o que en "grupo" hicieran actividades extra escolares pero había algo que no le parecía aun cuando él no lo presenciaba, era que todos los hombres de Seirin eran "amables" con Furihata.

Sin embargo a causa de los celos en Akashi ha despertado de nuevo la segunda personalidad que; si bien sabía que no había desaparecido o lo intuía, este pensó en algún momento poner Furihata bajo llave, en el que nadie puede "robarlo" de Seijuuro.

Y es que llega un punto en el que la distancia y sumándole los celos llega a su tope incluso en alguien a quien llaman no por nada "Emperador".

Debido a las inquietudes que iban en aumento es que un día como cualquier otro Akashi decidió viajar a Kioto en busca de su novio, necesitaba de su presencia que le hacía saber que todo estaría bien, con las pocas palabras que utilizaba para hacerle sentir seguro, de sus acciones que Furihata sin saber, calmaban el mar embravecido de celos que se había construido de a poco en el interior del pelirrojo, un mar peligroso.

Lo que no sabía el emperador era que justamente ese día el entrenamiento fue particularmente cansado ya que se acercaba un enfrentamiento con un equipo en el cual estaba un miembro de la generación de los milagros; mas especifico Aomine Daiki y la entrenadora no le tuvo piedad, así que como era de esperarse al ser tanto Kuroko como el mismo Furihata de constitución algo débil habían acabado prácticamente muertos por causa de ello.

Sumado además que debido a lo que la entrenadora consideraba bajo desempeño de ambos les había tocado como castigo limpiar al finalizar los entrenamientos el gimnasio. Habiendo terminado y muy cansados se tiraron sobre el laminado de madrea del gimnasio, mismo que se encontraba fresco y les reconfortaba el cansancio, además de que mientras descansaban se contaban ciertas intimidades ya que era tanta la confianza que se tenían que solían preguntarse ciertas cosas.

Como cuestiones de pareja y esas cosas que como primerizos en el amor y las relaciones no se sentían con la confianza de preguntárselas a cualquiera.

Kuroko era pareja de Kagami desde hacía mucho y el mismo Furihata tuvo la confianza y de cierta manera osadía de confiarle que estaba con Akashi ya que aún no hacían oficial ante los demás la relación.

Y así fue como los encontró Akashi en cuanto atravesó las puertas del gimnasio lenta y elegantemente en dirección a donde se encontraba su pareja, espero pacientemente a que ambos dejarán de reír y notaran su presencia dejando caer todo su odio al celeste con esos fríos ojos bicolores tan inexpresivos.

Eso sólo hizo que el hombre fantasma se alejara argumentando que iría por las escobas para limpiar aunque en realidad esperaba que el coraje que se podía notar en su ex-capitán desapareciera.

-Furihata- llamó al castaño en tono de regaño esperando ver la expresión contraria al verlo entrar al gimnasio.

Detuvo cuidadoso su andar una vez dentro del lugar y con una separación entre ambos miraba fijo al menor.

Furihata sintió de pronto, una mirada pesada en su dirección. Levanto la cabeza de su lugar dejando a Kuroko a un lado que hizo lo mismo por curiosidad y le vio. No sabía que vendría pero no iba a mentir al decir que no le hacía feliz. Al contrario; le emocionaba, se levantó con rapidez y le sonrió, camino unos cuantos pasos para acercarse, medio escuchando la excusa de Kuroko para irse, cuando noto cierto cambio en su novio.

Sintió de nuevo desde hacía mucho tiempo de algo de miedo al verle ahí parado, tan altivo y dominante y lo que era peor, visiblemente furioso, tal vez su rostro no mostraba línea alguna de furia, pero sus ojos que transmitían un frío que hacía mucho no había visto, como aquella vez que se conocieron en las escaleras, cuando la reunión de la generación de los milagros, lo hicieron temblar un poco.

\- ¿Sei...juuro...?-

Camino los últimos pasos que los separaban. No lo entendía ¿Qué pudo haberle molestado?

\- ¿Su-Sucede algo malo?- este pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Debería venir a verte más seguido y pensé que era el momento para hacerlo- dijo sarcástico -pero creo llegue en un mal momento- volteando y viendo fijamente en la dirección a la que el celeste se fue con cierto enojo.

-Para mí nunca es mal mo-momento. Sé que tienes tantas responsabilidades...-

Estaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en la que actuaba, pero le nublaba un poco el juicio el hecho que estuviera ahí frente suyo invitándole a cenar, no le gustaba ocasionarle problemas y que se estresara de más. Pensaba que si se ponía exigente en la relación eso solo le traería problemas. Mas si noto la mirada que le envió a Kuroko en cuanto se retiraba.

En la mente del pelirrojo se preguntaba "¿Cómo podía ir contra su creador?" pero de alguna forma conocía que aquel error no era solo de Kuroko si no de ambos por no decir que Furihata y el eran pareja y eliminar esa "confianza" de más que tenían por Kouki, pero si no lo hacía era pensando siempre en su pareja quién probablemente no sabría cómo lidiar con la "responsabilidad" que implica estar junto al Emperador absoluto.

En su recibimiento esperaba al menos un beso de su parte pero al ver esa carente "bienvenida" su enojo crecía más, era tan cariñoso con todos menos con él a su parecer y eso era algo imperdonable.

-Vine a invitarte a cenar- cada vez era más "calmado" y lento al expresarse pero su mirada era más fría -Dime, ¿deseas ir a algún lugar en específico? - Estaba evadiendo la pregunta sobre su estado, no contestaría a algo que parecía evidente -Ve por tus cosas, te llevaremos a donde desees- se quedó parado en el mismo lugar esperando su reacción.

\- ¿De verdad?¿Solo por eso? M-Me halaga de verdad que lo hagas-

Bajo un poco la mirada apenado, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Tomo su mano con lentitud y un poco tembloroso, a sabiendas de que solo había una persona más en el gimnasio se sintió atrevido, además como su amigo y en quien confiaba, sabia de su relación. No es que no quisiera mostrar muestras de cariño en público, solo que no sabía cómo serían recibidas, si le molestaría que llamasen la atención de esa manera.

-Sabes que cual-cualquier lugar está bien para mi mientras estemos juntos- Perdió el hilo de su pregunta y asintió emocionado, vio salir a Kuroko ya con sus cosas despidiéndose con la mirada, apresurándose a por sus cosas en los casilleros - ¡No me tardare!-

Paso por la puerta con rapidez aun trayendo el uniforme deportivo, buscando su uniforme limpio, aunque no se sentía cómodo ya se ducharía en casa.

Akashi no dijo ni una sola palabra al sentir el contacto entre sus manos, no es que no le gustará la sensación entre ambos pero había asuntos más importantes que atender que el mirarse y acariciarse. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien hasta qué punto estaban llegando los celos.

Una vez que el castaño se fue del gimnasio caminó hasta su ex-compañero enfrentándolo con un gesto inspiraría gran terror en los demás. No tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando el celeste salió despavorido del gimnasio con un rostro similar a la primera vez que interactuó con la segunda personalidad del emperador en Teiko sin siquiera despedirse de su compañero de equipo.

Nuevamente en compañía de su pareja adelantó el paso cuando lo vio venir evitando tocarse otra vez.

-Esta vez te llevaré a cenar a algún hotel y nos quedaremos a dormir- por supuesto sus intenciones no eran para nada dormir -Apresúrate, el chófer está esperando- expresó en tono de orden mientras abría la puerta para que el menor ingresará primero. En cuanto abordaron el coche lo que hizo fue sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, dejar las manos sobre su regazo y mirar por la ventana.

Cuando Furihata salió ya listo, esperaba encontrarse con Kuroko para despedirse, pero como no le vio y aunque algo preocupado le restó importancia. Salieron del gimnasio y ya que el había sido el encargado de la limpieza su deber era cerrar con candado. En cuanto estuvo hecho; cosa de unos cuantos segundos, camino con rapidez al lado de su novio, ansiaba poder ir de la mano puesto que a esa hora ya no habían estudiantes en la escuela, pero notaba también cierto aire extraño en su pareja, además de desviarle la mirada.

-Ah... Cl-Claro, es-está bien...- Le avergonzó saber esa información, nunca en su vida había entrado a uno, no tenía razón alguna para la cual ir, pero entendía a Seijuuro ya que en constantes viajes era algo habitual. Subió al coche sin hacer más preguntas, acomodándose lo más cerca posible de su pareja -Lo siento, tendré q-que avisarle a mi hermano que no... no pasare l-la noche en casa-

Akashi tenía presente que su pareja debía avisar y aquello no le molestaba aunque algunas personas estuvieran en desacuerdo con su relación, así que sin inmutarse solo asintió sin darle mayor importancia, pronto pondría las cosas en claro son su "cuñado"

El rostro de Furihata se sonrojo sacando su teléfono celular tecleando un rápido mensaje, aunque el mayor de los Furihata no aprobaba del todo su relación, como mínimo le pedía saber siempre su ubicación.

En cuanto termino, jugo con el teléfono entre sus manos algo nervioso; vio el coche, elegante como siempre armándose de valor para preguntar lo que en ese momento le carcomía la mente.

-Sei... Seijuuro yo... ¿He hecho algo malo?- No quería hacer que su novio pasara malos ratos por culpa suyo pero, siendo como era tendría que preguntar para saber qué era lo que había hecho mal. No quería decepcionarlo -L-Lo arreglare solo... dímelo-

Nuevamente llamó su atención que el mejor le preguntaba sobre su evidente estado pero ¿qué podría decir? Estaba muy claro que su pensamiento se vio afectado por los mensajes y fotografías que recibía a diario sobre su pareja siendo tocado o disfrutando de otros.

Volteó el rostro hacia su pareja indiferente antes de que la luz que los iluminaba desapareciera.

-No creo que... - escuchó la voz de su chófer decir que habían llegado a su destino y el pelirrojo asintió en respuesta.

Salió primero y sujetó al contrario por la muñeca, quería respuestas y se las daría. Lo llevó por lo que parecía un estacionamiento hasta un elevador privado. Presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente jalando primero a Furihata para subirse.

Presionó nuevamente el botón de ascenso hasta el último nivel del edificio mientras subían solo se dedicó a darle la espalda generando más tensión en el ambiente.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas salieron nuevamente a lo que parecía una habitación tan grande que podría considerarse un departamento por abarcar todo el piso pero increíblemente era un cuarto de hotel rentado solo para el emperador.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de ambos cruzando por una sala, cocina y un cuarto de juegos. Pasaron por una puerta grande que dividía el dormitorio con otras secciones de la habitación completa y llegando a la amplia cama lo aventó suavemente mientras continuaba su andar hasta uno de los costados del gran colchón.

De una cajonera sacó un par de corbatas tan finas que sujetó entre sus manos. Todos sus movimientos eran calculados, fríos y de alguna manera transmitían un sentimiento de tensión abrumadora. De la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- ¿Quieres saber sobre lo que es evidente? Bien, no me molesta contestarte pero que no te des cuenta sobre tus propios errores es lo imperdonable-

La expresión que mostraba rostro de Furihata era de completa incredulidad, pues temía de su pareja y lo que era peor era que no sabía hasta donde podía llegar Akashi con sus actos.


	2. DOLOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> Los siguientes párrafos contienen violencia sexual y física. Si no te sientes capaz de seguir te sugiero que te detengas. 
> 
> Pero si vas a seguir con la lectura es necesario que leas y entiendas la siguiente información para que en adelante comprendas el porque de las acciones y comportamientos de los personajes.
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> 2.1
> 
> Los elementos que mantienen a una persona en silencio sobre el maltrato que está sufriendo, se pueden contar en diversos procesos relacionados y generados por el miedo, la percepción de una ausencia de vías de escape o salida por parte de la víctima y la carencia de recursos alternativos (Como la ayuda familiar o la vergüenza) sobre todo en el caso de quien no tiene un apoyo externo viable.
> 
> Parecen sin embargo, incapaces de denunciar a sus agresores, con quienes siguen conviviendo y mucho menos de abandonar la relación. Por otra parte, este tipo de personas (En este caso Kouki al tener mas nexos afectivos), de perfil social considerado más independiente y aquellas otras de dependencia más ligada a un núcleo familiar del tipo que sea, comparten la reacción paradójica de desarrollar un vínculo afectivo todavía más fuerte con sus agresores, defendiendo sus razones, retirando denuncias policiales cuando han tenido un momento de lucidez y las han presentado, o deteniendo procesos judiciales en marcha al declarar a favor de sus agresores antes de que sean condenados (En esta clase de personas que tienen vínculos afectivos más desarrollados el motivo que les mueve a callar seria la vergüenza [Experimentado Kouki de manera aun mas fuerte debido al re-nombre y posición social de "Ser un Akashi"] de ser incapaces de defenderse de la agresión al considerarse débiles tanto de mente como de cuerpo)
> 
> Se han descrito un escenario en el que dos factores 1.- el desequilibrio de poder y 2.- la intermitencia en el tratamiento bueno-malo, generan en la persona maltratada el desarrollo de un lazo traumático que la une con el agresor a través de conductas de docilidad. El abuso crea y mantiene en la pareja una dinámica de dependencia debido a su efecto asimétrico (Siendo en este caso Akashi/Bokushi el dominante) sobre el equilibrio de poder, siendo el vínculo traumático producido por la alternancia de refuerzos y castigos. La incertidumbre asociada a la violencia repetida e intermitente es un elemento clave en el camino hacia el desarrollo del vínculo, pero no su causa única. En muchas relaciones humanas así como en las parejas, el trauma no parece ser una consecuencia sino un antecedente al abuso.
> 
> La aparición de síntomas del síndrome de Estocolmo en personas jóvenes sometidas a abuso por parte de sus compañeros sentimentales, está basada en la idea de que el síndrome es el producto de un tipo de estado disociativo* que lleva a la víctima a negar la parte violenta del comportamiento del agresor mientras desarrolla un vínculo con el lado que percibe más positivo (En este casos seria Akashi/ Oreshi), ignorando así sus propias necesidades y volviéndose híper-vigilante ante las de su agresor (Evitando así la aparición de Akashi/ Bokushi). 
> 
> Los trastornos disociativos* se definen como todas aquellas condiciones patológicas que conllevan disrupciones* o fallos en la memoria, conciencia, identidad y/o percepción.
> 
> Disrupción*.- es un término que procede del inglés disruptive y que se utiliza para nombrar a aquello que produce una ruptura brusca. Por lo general el término se utiliza en un sentido simbólico, en referencia a algo que genera un cambio muy importante o determinante, ya sea físico o psicológico.

_~Los pecados suelen ser adictivos y el punto determinal de la adicción es la condenación. W. H. Auden ~_

°

°

Una vez Akashi frente a su pareja le sujetó los brazos colocándolos por detrás de su espalda y con una corbata las ató firmemente sin posibilidad de escape y otra a su cuello tirando de ella para acercarle a su rostro.

\- ¿Tengo cara de estúpido?- cuestionó sarcástico y molesto -Quizás deba educarte un poco más para que entiendas a quién le perteneces y que conmigo no se juega- mientras con una mano tiraba de su cuello con la otra sacaba su teléfono móvil mostrando las fotografías del menor siendo abrazado y besado por otros. No quería respuestas sobre quiénes eran o el porqué de esas expresiones de "afecto", a su parecer quería saber la razón de humillarlo y ponerlo en ese estado.

Kouki no tuvo tiempo de defenderse ante el estallido de ira ya que no se lo esperaba, decir que no estaba asustado era mentira, realmente lo estaba. Nunca había visto esa faceta en su pareja; al menos no ser blanco de ella, pero sabía que la tenía.

Intento mover sus manos, pero solo se hizo daño por lo fuerte que estaba atadas. Sintió un ardor en su cuello haciéndole quejarse por la rozadura de la tela.

-Ngh~ No lo eres, no lo eres...-

Veía las fotografías con incredulidad, eran de reuniones generalmente en la casa de Kagami, o en la Maji después de salir a entrenar. Recordaba bien cada fotografía, aquella donde accedió a sacarse una selfie con Fukuda y este le paso un brazo por los hombros o cuando entre Kuroko y Kawahara le besaban las mejillas al mismo tiempo para ver que tanto se sonrojaba.

Había sido solo por diversión o así lo pensó en ese momento, no creyó que esas fotografías llegaran de esa manera a su pareja, es decir también el las tenía en su teléfono, no escondía nada pero cada que se veían prefería hacer otras cosas que hablar de lo que habían hecho entre semana, era poco el tiempo juntos y tantas cosas que decirse que se le pasaban algunas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sollozando al saber que; sus acciones inocentes para él, pesaban de más en su novio.

-So-Solo somos amigos Sei... po-por favor n-no lo malinter-pretes...­­­­­─

Sus lágrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas, Seijuuro no aflojaba el agarre y estaba en una posición dolorosa, además de que sentía en su corazón ese algo que le oprimía, incluso más que el dolor físico.

Lo que Akashi más odiaba era cuando los humanos no eran sinceros en sus emociones y admitían sus errores, quizá era su culpa por tener por pareja a alguien tan manipulable pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Lo adoraba aunque en ese momento a ojos de quien lo viera no lo parecía.

Lanzó el teléfono a un sillón que estaba muy cerca de la cama, no lo necesitaba pero si por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos creía que lo dejaría estaba equivocado. Ató la corbata que Kouki tenía en el cuello a uno de los tubos de la cama para mantenerlo fijo.

-Me gustaría creerte pero esa escena que vi de ti con Tetsuya me molestó bastante. Creí que al dejar nuestra relación en "privado" te permitiría seguir con tu vida tranquilamente pero veo que tus "amigos" no lo ven así y solo tocan a su antojo lo que me pertenece-

─ ¡Pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo Sei!─

Los posibles gritos que Kouki habría dado quedaron silenciados cuando este vio que de un cajón sacó una bola bag, un fuete, un anillo vibrador y unas enormes tijeras solo para cortar la estorbosa ropa de su pareja y enseñarle una lección.

Vio con horror las cosas que sacaba el pelirrojo ¿No le haría daño? Él le amaba como para considerarlo ¿No?

\- ¿Ya te había dicho que odio la desobediencia y los perros desobedientes?- cuestionó sujetando entre sus manos los tres objetos- Si no lo había dicho entonces ahora lo sabes y tendré que educarte como se educa a un potro salvaje o a un perro- dejó dos de sus artefactos de "tortura" sobre la cama muy cerca del menor mientras cortaba su ropa con las tijeras para dejarlo completamente desnudo.

Kouki comenzó a temblar nuevamente al ver las tijeras tan cerca de su cuerpo, se movía intentando evitar el filo de ellas cerca pero al estar amarrado de esa manera le fue imposible escaparse, Akashi no tardó ni tres minutos cuando su tarea al fin estaba hecha, su suave y delicada piel necesitaba un poco de color, podía ver la suciedad e impureza en ella y solo con su "amor absoluto" podría borrarse aquella deshonra.

Sujetó el fuete entre su diestra esperando escuchar la verdad sobre cada una de las fotografías antes de castigar cada mentira.

Kouki estaba asustado, respiraba con dificultad por el agarre al que había sido sometido, no podía parar de sollozar mientras mordía fuertemente sus labios viendo las acciones de su pareja, solo quería que entendiera que jamás podría hacerle algo como lo que pensaba.

Le amaba demasiado para hacerle ese daño.

-Dime, ¿Con quién más estás saliendo?, ¿Me engañas con alguien? ¿Te acuestas con otros?- al término de cada pregunta sostuvo entre una sus manos la frágil cabeza del castaño tirando de los cabellos hacia atrás mientras la corbata lo llevaba hacia adelante al jalarlo con la otra, marcando un poco más el cuello de su pareja -Responde pequeño mentiroso-

-Ku-Kuroko sa-sabe que somos pareja, y-yo se lo dije ¡Entiende que solo somos amigos! Solo... somos amigos...P-Por favor Seijuuro, no ha-hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas de-después, por favor, no lo hagas no, no, no... hablemos, su-suéltame por favor... suéltame -

En vano se movía en la cama, pataleando y llorando, no quería eso, no de esa manera al menos, quería; aunque sonara cliché y femenino, pertenecerle de la manera más tierna posible, entregándose con amor y paciencia. Y de esa manera solo conseguía asustarlo. La fuerza de su novio sin embargo era demasiada, sometiéndolo con rapidez hasta lograr su cometido. Dejarle desnudo.

-No te engaño ¡Por fa-favor entiéndelo! No salgo con nadie más. Eres el único... po-por favor...- intentaba cubrir su desnudez con sus propias piernas cruzándolas, avergonzado por sentirse expuesto de esa manera, además de verle ese fuete entre las manos, sabía que aquello con un solo golpe podía causarle mucho dolor y no quería sentirlo.

Sintió la opresión en su cuello evitando su respiración, jadeando y haciéndolo sentir escozor en la piel de su cuello ya lastimada.

\- ¡No me he acostado con nadie! ¡Nu-Nunca!-

Sus lágrimas nublaban su visión, aun así el rostro lleno de ira e incredulidad de su pareja le lastimaba y más el hecho de que le ofendía pensando de el de esa manera.

\- ¡No miento! ¡Te lo juro!-

Le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar y por el esfuerzo de hablar con la corbata demasiado ceñida a su cuello. Aun asi no dejaba de luchar, quería evitar el dolor lo más que pudiera, no quería sentir eso, no viniendo de quien más amaba.

Sin duda pensaba que su lindo Kouki sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio y provocarle una hermosa sonrisa ante su agonía. Aún no lo tocaba con nada y no paraba de implorar y temblar, quizás entendía ese miedo al fuete porque su institutriz de niño cada vez que daba una respuesta incorrecta lo golpeaba en las manos o en la espalda.

Solo que ahora esos golpes serían en un ámbito distinto y más perverso, algo a lo que llama adiestramiento. Cauteloso tomó el fuete deslizándolo en la piel de su novio desde sus pies hasta sus hombros como si quisiera acostumbrarlo a ese pequeño artefacto de tortura.

-Sabes, yo no quería involucrarte en "esto" sé que ser mi pareja implica una gran responsabilidad y el peso de que alguien esté junto a mí, por eso cuando salimos juntos es casi siempre entre las sombras. Lo siento por eso, pero lo que no puedo soportar es que alguien más te toque si no soy yo. No deberías permitir que algo así ocurra, Kouki. Si Tetsuya sabe de lo nuestro ¿Por qué es participe en decir que te ves con otros con tanta seguridad?- probablemente el celeste pensaba que era mejor que su relación fuera pública pero en los pensamientos retorcidos del emperador no ocurría eso.

-Así que seré benevolente y te daré a elegir tu castigo- lentamente levantó el fuete para dar un pequeño y ligero golpe en un lado de su cadera- me dirás toda la verdad, quiénes son cada uno, dónde viven y sus teléfonos celulares, investigo todo sobre ellos y solo te tocará una limpieza profunda, además que te alejes de ellos ya que si te niegas a darme esa información será peor el castigo- Akashi pensaba que era "considerado" solo porque se trataba de él, su pareja. Vio como el castaño se estremecía al sentir la punta del fuete, este tembló viéndolo como le recorría. Esa sensación extraña lo confundía, lo tenía escrito en todo su rostro, porque no dolía pero la anticipación de un golpe le mantenía al borde.

Mientras el castaño dudaba y seguía retorciéndose de dolor por los fuertes amarres el emperador comenzaba a repartir pequeños pero significativos golpes sobre todo su cuerpo dejando algunas zonas algo rojizas.

Akashi tenía razón en ello; eran los pensamientos de Kouki, aunque salían juntos o con sus amigos la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaban como si fueran grandes amigos, sabía que eso solo lo hacía por él, pero estando en la situación en la que se encontraban se daba cuenta de cuanto le afectaba a su pareja, además estaba desconcertado por esa información ¿A caso Kuroko había sido el que le entrego las fotografías a su novio?

-L-Lo siento, pe-pensare más en eso, pe-pero por favor su-suéltame-

Sintió el primer golpe contra su piel. Haciéndolo gritar, el dolor no era mucho pero el sonido que este había causado fue mucho más fuerte y eso era lo que lo había asustado haciéndolo gritar. Se removió aun con sus ataduras queriéndose alejar aun estando en la cama y atado, su rostro estaba rojo de tanto llorar, sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Qué... Que harás con ellos Sei? So-Solo son mis amigos ¡Basta! ¡Basta! M-me duele po-por favor...─ Su piel hormigueaba y escocia ahí donde caía el golpe -Bas-Basta Seijuuro, po-por favor n-no me castigues... basta-

Su piel le dolía en todas partes retorciéndose causándose más daño. Se sentía avergonzado y humillado por la forma en la que se comportaba su pareja, pero no podía hacer nada para escapar. Tampoco sabía de memoria todo lo que le pedía y en ese momento a penas y recordaba las direcciones de algunos de sus compañeros, además no sabía que les sucedería si le daba la información -No lo s-se, Seijuuro por favor, no me acuerdo, ba-basta, basta por favor... Te quiero a ti... basta por favor-

Akashi ladeó el rostro algo fastidiado por sus pequeñas e insistentes súplicas, ¿era tan difícil darle esos datos?

\- ¡Necesito nombres!- alzó la voz mientras el fuete lo levantaba más alto y con mayor impulso -No protejas a tus amantes, si ellos no tienen nada que ocultar estarán bien... Ahora ¡Habla!- ordenó tan molesto que decidido volteo a su pareja, dejando su parte trasera expuesta golpeando así su trasero con mayor fuerza comparado con los golpes iniciales -Te daré una oportunidad más- le dijo deteniendo los golpes en cuanto sintió que eran lo suficiente para hacerlo hablar -si te entrego una hoja y papel, ¿los escribirás para mí, mi vida? -

No daba crédito a lo que oía y sentía, el sonido de ese primer golpe en particular y el dolor que le causo tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente lo dejaron sin poder articular algún sonido, empuño sus manos intentando aguantar el dolor, Seijuuro aun creía que sus amigos aun eran sus amantes.

Negó varias veces con su cabeza cuando el umbral del dolor le sobrepaso esta vez gritando a todo pulmón con cada golpe.

-¡S-Si... l-lo ha-haré! ¡Lo ha-haré!-

Entre llantos e hipidos hablo afirmativamente sintiéndose morir por ser tan cobarde y probablemente poner en peligro a sus amigos, no quería involucrarlos en una situación que pudiese dañarles pero el dolor en su cuerpo y el mismo dolor en su corazón llegaron a un límite.

Vio la hoja en blanco que su novio ponía a un lado suyo, soltándole a penas para dejarle escribir. Con dificultad y tembloroso por el dolor y el miedo escribió con lentitud de lo poco que se acordaba, en algunos nombres solo escribió los números telefónicos porque nunca les había visitado, pero en donde ponía a Kagami y a Kuroko si los puso ya que los conocía más y era la casa de Kagami la que más visitaba en sus reuniones.

Hundió su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas en la almohada evitando la mirada del emperador -Es-Es todo lo q-que recuerdo, lo siento Sei... po-por favor, ya no me hagas daño... Te lo ruego-

Su caligrafía no era tan buena pero al menos se entendía lo suficiente como para seguir sus órdenes. Levantó su teléfono del sillón y fue a llamar a su escolta que ya se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de la habitación salio con la nota dando la orden de que revisaran cada una de las referencias que su pareja le había otorgado.

El hombre se fue sin más tiempo que perder, mientras que Akashi regreso hasta donde estaba su novio en la cama, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido lo desató para regresarlo a su posición inicial y colocó sobre su boca la bola bag antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Llevó la corbata del cuello hasta los metales de la cabecera de la cama acostando su lastimada figura.

Kouki cerró los ojos respirando con cansancio y tristeza, vio a su pareja marcharse con teléfono en mano e internamente pensó que ya había terminado todo. Tenían que hablar de lo que sucedía y de que no volvería a consentir un trato como ese. Pero le amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo y olvidarlo todo si se disculpaba como debía.

Además sentía una tremenda culpabilidad por involucrar a personas inocentes, es decir; sus amigos. Esperaba que no les sucediera nada malo, sería algo que no se perdonaría nunca. Comenzaba a sentir extremo cansancio en su cuerpo por el dolor que causaban las muchas heridas que ahora tenía. ¿Cómo las justificaría?

Escucho los pasos de su pareja nuevamente acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, tensándose con temor ante un nuevo golpe.

-¿Sei..?-

No pudo terminar la oración cuando se vio silenciado, abrió los ojos en su máxima expresión asustándose una vez más, negaba con su cabeza las acciones de quien más amaba. No pudo protestar más porque se vio atado nuevamente con pocas posibilidades de movimiento, además de que se encontraba muy cansado y dolorido.

-Solo porque te portaste muy bien te limpiaré y mis más sinceras disculpas por dudar de tu fidelidad- dijo mientas comenzaba por despojarse de su camisa, pantalón y boxer hasta quedarse completamente desnudo. En total "tranquilidad" sujetó una botella de agua y vació un poco sobre el castaño humedeciendo parte de su cuerpo -Te prometo seré rápido en esta purificación─ asi poco a poco fue mordiendo en sus hombros, piernas, abdomen hasta dejarle lo más irritado posible como marca de que jamás lo olvidaría y de que no tendría en su mente la idea de serle infiel.

Lloraba implorando con la mirada que se detuviera, pero solo veía en la mirada heterocromatica la firme convicción de que lo que hacía lo hacía "Por su bien".

Jadeo sonrojándose cuando le vio desnudarse, no podía mentirse; el cuerpo de su pareja era sumamente atractivo y aunque le atraía, no solo le amaba por ello. Más en esa situación temía de sus acciones.

Intento cubrirse levantando las manos aun atadas, al sentir el agua mojar su cuerpo, dio un grito que se ahogó en su garganta ante el dolor cuando cayó en su piel.

Sentía los labios tibios en contraste con el agua fresca, llorando entre el dolor, el ardor y ese extraño sentimiento que crecía en su cuerpo con cada atención de su pareja, podía sentir como marcaba su piel con sus dientes, sintiendo cada succión de sus labios, intentando alejarle en vano, le asustaba las reacciones de su cuerpo, saliva recorría su cuello por sus jadeos ya que la bola que mordía no le permitía cerrar los labios adecuadamente.

Sentía su piel hervir con cada mordida dada, además del contraste de la frescura del agua. Ya no podía más, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia; y en momentos lo hacía. Más un nuevo golpe de dolor proporcionado por los labios ajenos le traían a la conciencia nuevamente, haciéndole llorar e intentar entre sonidos inentendibles decirle que se detuviera.

_~Ya no más, ya no más... por favor, detente Seijuuro~_

Era lo que intentaba transmitirle en vano a su pareja.

Sin embargo para Akashi cada gritó ahogado de su castaño lo provocaban a continuar con la tortura y con lo que tenía pensado para él.

-Ahora solo falta limpiarte y marcarte como mío- con lo que quedaba en la botella vertió un poco de agua dentro de la parte trasera del castaño para "purificarlo" -Te desataré las manos para que las corbatas no te lastimen pero me temo que el cuello no lo haré, debo asegurarme que no escaparás y si deseas que retire la bola de tus labios promete que no gritarás por ayuda- moría por escucharlo gritar de dolor y placer.

Al no obtener una respuesta inmediata lo dejó con la bola dentro de su boca mientras admiraba su creación relamiéndose los labios con inmensa lujuria.

De un cajoncito cerca de la cama sacó un lubricante de exquisito olor que tomó generosamente con tres dedos untando con cuidado por la entrada e inmediatamente entro de manera brusca dentro de su pareja con los mismos dedos en repetidas embestidas.

Al principio no podían entrar pero con su mano libre se dedicó a masturbar su miembro para relajarlo. Su interior se sentía tan apretado y "deseoso" que quería poseerlo con ansias pero no se trataba de su placer si no más bien de una purificación y marcar territorio sobre lo que era suyo.

Después de algunos minutos estimulando ambas partes era momento de continuar con la misión. Limpió sus manos con cuidado al escuchar el tono de llamada entrante en su teléfono, contestó con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción pero una sonrisa al poco tiempo se pintó en sus labios, parecía que sus hombres habían hecho el trabajo que su emperador les había ordenado tanto que comenzó a reír ligeramente. Colgó y aventó el teléfono nuevamente con una mirada sin igual.

-Como te portaste tan bien te mereces un mejor trato- nuevamente se dirigió hasta su novio y retiró la bola acariciando sus cabellos con "ternura" - Ahora dime cuánto te gusto y que me deseas- de forma extraña le estaba diciendo que le rogara para tener intimidad con él.

Para que logrará hacerlo decir lo que quería escuchar lo desató de la cabecera de la cama pero ahora tenía la corbata en su mano haciendo que lo jalara hasta su cuerpo desnudo.

-Vamos, no seas tímido- esta vez le dijo dirigiendo el rostro hasta su zona privada.

Kouki se tenso y gimió de dolor al sentir la boca de la botella invadir aquella zona. Sentía el liquido derramarse en su interior y entre sus muslos, llorando e intentando hacerle entender a su pareja que se detuviera.

Le veía con horror claro en su mirada, no podía creer las acciones de quien amaba, pero sabiendo que en cuanto pudiera usar plenamente su voz, probablemente gritaría de dolor y aunque su corazón doliera, por ayuda.

Aunque no sabía si esta le fuera dada. Después de todo estaban en hotel alejado de la gente que conocía y con personas al mando del pelirrojo.

Temía al brillo de esa mirada heterocromatica, suspirando cuando se sintió algo liberado, mas tenia demasiado miedo acumulado y dolor como para poder huir adecuadamente, probablemente ni siquiera lograría llegar a la puerta, sentía sus brazos adormecidos y hormigueantes, además era lo mismo con sus piernas.

Cuando pensaba que todo terminaría siguió con la mirada las acciones de su novio, notando alarmado la botella entre sus manos, comenzó a removerse en su lugar negando vehemente con su cabeza, pero la corbata de su cuello aun le tenía firme en su lugar, aun asi en cuanto sintió esa intromisión que le fue realmente dolorosa grito, un grito de dolor que a pesar de la restricción que portaba fue perfectamente audible, manoteo y pataleo con cada embestida, sintiendo una humedad viscosa y caliente en el anillo de músculos que había sido profanado por primera vez en su vida. Lloraba entre gritos ahogados por la bola y sollozos mal contenidos, no quería eso más su propio cuerpo le traiciono al sentir la mano ajena tocándole, cerró los ojos en cuando se sintió endurecer, sus movimientos le asustaban, llorando aún más fuerte, jadeando.

_~Basta, basta~_

Era todo lo que había en su mente, se tensaba con cada movimiento en su interior, entre el miedo y el dolor. En cuanto le dejo cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono intento ponerse en posición fetal, pero no podía moverse bien, no alcanzo a escuchar realmente lo que decían por teléfono pero vio la expresión en el rostro ajeno. Sabía que en alguno momento se lo diría y no quería saberlo.

Le vio acercándose cerrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas con fuerza, pensaba que le mordería una vez más pero no fue asi, sintió sus labios vacíos y la tierna caricia que contrastaba con sus acciones anteriores, tomo un gran suspiro y grito con toda la potencia que tenía, lloraba y gritaba hasta que le dolió la garganta, sintió que ese momento de gritos de liberación como siglos cuando en realidad fueron escasos minutos.

Le dolió mas el alma en ese momento, suplicándole entre gritos inentendibles que parara, pidiéndole a dios o quien fuera que le ayudaran.

Chirrió sus dientes ante la intención de decirle lo que su corazón anhelaba, aun le amaba claro; el amor no se acaba de un segundo a otro, pero no pudo decirlo, el temor que le invadió le dejo sin palabras.

En su mente repetía una y otra vez _~Te amo, te amo~_ pero no pudo realmente verbalizarlas.

Sintió el movimiento de su novio escuchando una voz ronca que nunca le había escuchado antes, jalándole de la cama como si de un animal se tratara, protesto gimiendo de dolor, aferrándose a las piernas ajenas quedando de frente ante el miembro hinchado y goteante de su pareja, nunca antes lo había visto en ese obvio estado de excitación, si bien antes se habían tocado mutuamente nunca habían llegado hasta ese punto.

\- ¡No! ¡No! Po-Por fa-favor no m-me hagas esto... -

Sabía lo que su pareja deseaba, acercándolo hasta respirar jadeante en la entrepierna ajena, sintiendo como el miembro tocaba sus labios, la piel de su rostro, estaba asustado, su voz se escuchaba rasposa, levanto la mirada desde su posición, viéndole jadeante y lleno de sudor, este le recorría la frente y el pecho, aparto el pensamiento fugaz de que se veía realmente erótico con esa sonrisa altanera, llorando aún más porque de haber sido de otra manera lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de recurrir a sus acciones de ahora.

\- ¿De verdad no lo quieres? - le escucho decirle viendo como torcía la boca de lado en forma de fastidio Akashi quería ser amable y darle la oportunidad de tener intimidad decentemente pero como no lo quería así haría lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Dar órdenes.

-Abre la boca- antes de que Kouki pudiera decir que no o retroceder con la mano que sostenía su erecto miembro lo desocupó y a los pocos segundos metió los dedos dentro de la boca ajena para abrirla, no se arriesgaría a que pudiera hacerle daño a una parte de su cuerpo tan importante como esa.

Quizás por reflejo pero Kouki se resistía y aunque estaba aliviado de que su hombría no era la que estaba sufriendo por la dentadura de su pareja deseaba en parte estar dentro de su cavidad. 

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente "grande" en ese instante en que le retiró la mano introdujo su virilidad soltando al instante un pequeño quejido de dolor, sus dientes habían tocado la parte más sensible de este y a decir verdad se sentía tan placentero. Comenzó por repetir una y otra vez las embestidas sosteniéndolo por la corbata del cuello y la misma cabeza con ambas manos obteniendo un placer inimaginable, cada parte de su novio sería limpiado y ninguna zona sería descartada.

-No deberías resistirte, tus amiguitos hicieron lo mismo y sabes, les fue muy mal- nada más de imaginar el castigo que sus hombres habían hecho contra los estudiantes de Seirin era más éxtasis mental para el mismo Emperador que cualquier película para adultos con violencia que pudo haber visto en su vida -No hagas tonterías y obedece- agregó pero aún podía sentir los dientes que le raspaban a cada movimiento -Abre más la boca o quizás ¿quieres que les vaya aún peor a tus amigos?- sólo deseaba tener intimidad "sin violencia" pero no temía a aplicarla.

Kouki sentía sus labios doler por la brusca acción, intentaba cerrarlos pero la acción le ahogaba, no quería lastimarle los dedos ni lastimarse, pero no podía evitarlo, cerró los ojos medio ahogándose cuando le sintió dentro. No podía respirar bien, su lengua sentía la piel dura y caliente, la movía de un lado a otro intentando no ahogarse con ella o con su saliva, pero esa acción solo le hacía más consciente de lo que tenía en la boca, podía saborear cada centímetro y su pareja no era alguien pequeño en ese aspecto, no podía parar de pensar cuan probablemente obsceno se vería así, bombeando la cabeza y salpicando saliva por todas partes.

Cuando le escucho quejarse se tensó de miedo, pensó que le golpearía por haberle lastimado en ese lugar tan sensible pero no fue así, se aferró a las piernas contrarias cuando comenzó a moverse, nunca había experimentado eso antes así que en algunas ocasiones sin querer sus dientes rozaban la piel. Sentía un sabor diferente, amargo y salado. Su propia saliva escurría por su mentón y cuello.

Luchaba contra su reflejo nauseoso, tratando desesperadamente de respirar alrededor de la hombría de su pareja, le dolían las mejillas y la corbata rosaba su ya lastimada piel con cada embestida.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al escuchar que sus amigos habían sido dañados por culpa suya dejando caer más lágrimas, sintiéndole incluso más grande en sus labios cuando dejo de luchar viendo como la excitación de su novio crecía con cada movimiento que este le hacía, hizo como le dijo abriendo lo más que pudo sus labios intentando moverse al compás de las caderas que le profanaban, sabía que debía tomar un ritmo para no lastimar más su quijada ni causarle daño a su pareja viéndole fijamente a los ojos con tristeza.

Todo se sentía demasiado abrumador, el gusto, el peso, la sensación de cada vena en sus labios, sintiendo el calor golpear la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero por algún motivo no podía apartar la mirada de su pareja, sudoroso y con una expresión extasiada por sus acciones con él.

En cuanto el menor comenzó a tener cuidado con la boca fue más que suficiente para provocarle el mayor placer de todos al sentir sus labios y esa ágil lengua tocarle en su parte más sensible.

-Voy a... - su miembro palpitante se adelantó y lanzó dentro de su boca esa dulce esencia como "premio" -Tómalo, por favor. Me asegure de tomar cosas dulces en la mañana y el día anterior- comentó con tanta naturalidad mientras lo retiraba de la boca de su novio pero solo había un problema, su tamaño no había disminuido y ese era la pauta para terminar de marcarlo como debía.

-No te ataré a la cama pero pórtate bien- podía notar lo irritado que tenía el cuello pero no dependía de él el que su pareja no se comportará como debiera.

Sin deshacer el nudo de su cuello soltó la corbata con su mano y descendió hasta quedar sentado en la cama frente al castaño que parecía temer por lo siguiente que haría -No llores, tus "amigos" ya entendieron la lección y ahora sólo falta que te comportes a la altura de lo que implica ser mi pareja, no llores- mientras se acercaba a sus labios en un apasionado encuentro recorriendo toda su boca usando su lengua se masturbaba en el acto preparándose para lo más difícil.

Cuando estaba listo se separó del más pequeño y lo recostó levantando sus caderas con dirección hacia su erecto miembro, lo deseaba tanto desde antes de iniciar con toda esta situación pero las cosas se habían suscitado de una manera distinta a como las tenía pensadas un par de días antes, era algo realmente romántico ahora eso era cosa del pasado, tomo el anillo vibrador colocándolo en el miembro de ajeno, deseaba que se sintiera incluso mejor que el mismo, en su mente; Akashi pensaba que el acto era parte del "premio" y solo deseaba verle disfrutar tanto como el lo haría.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia enfrente y poco a poco logró entrar al menos una parte, el dolor de los dientes y la asfixiante sensación de poseerlo aún cuando estaba previamente preparado con el lubricante daban como resultado un gruñido único en Akashi clavando sin intención alguna sus uñas en las caderas del contrario.

-Eres un niño muy malo y travieso, haces esto para que te desee más y te portas mal solo para que te castigue así- se tomó unos cuantos segundos para respirar, el agarre entre ambos era increíble, no podía entrar más pero nada era un imposible para el emperador absoluto.

-N-No me porto mal, no, no, no, no lo hago... de-detente, m-me duele po-por favor...-

Las palabras de su pareja eran ecos en sus oídos, no podía ni quería escucharle. Mientras con una mano lo sujetaba por la cadera con la otra sostenía firme su miembro empujando lo más que podía en aquella zona que parecía resistirse dejando casi la mitad dentro.

Comenzó por hacer ligeros movimientos para acostumbrarlo a la nueva sensación que ambos sentían, llenarlo de placer tanto como el castaño se lo proporcionaba en medida que lo escuchaba gritar y verlo llorar.

Kouki apenas pudo registrar la voz contraria advertirle lo que haría, cuando sintió el líquido espeso recorrerle la garganta a borbotones, tosiendo un poco cantidad salió de sus labios. Afortunadamente no sabía tan asqueroso como pensó que seria y tenía razón, tenía un gusto dulzón en sus labios. Trago con dificultad el resto mirándole a los ojos, respirando agitado y aturdido.

Mas pudo notar como su excitación solo había disminuido poco. Tembló al pensar lo que seguiría, sentía su corazón desfallecer, sollozando quedito por el cansancio, le vio acercarse con temor y al sentir como el agarre se aflojaba por un fugaz momento pensó que podría escapar.

Su llanto creció al recordar el hecho de que sus amigos habían sido dañados por su culpa, como podría verles a la cara de ahora en adelante, ¿Le perdonarían? ¿Sabrían que fue su culpa? ¿Era su castigo? Si ese era el caso lo aceptaría, ya que ninguna acción que efectuará después le daría el consuelo de saber lo que los hombres del pelirrojo les pudieran haber hecho.

Mas los labios que le besaron hicieron olvidar cualquier ruta de escape y pensamientos de sus amigos sufriendo ¿Por qué sentía ese beso ser dulce habiendo pasado por todo lo que había pasado?

Sabía que su novio le amaba pero no podía consentir sus acciones. Ni mucho menos entenderlas.

-Se-Sei...Sei po-por favor...-

No tenía fuerzas para resistirse, estaba cansado. Su espalda tocaba la suave tela tensándose al sentir la punta del miembro de su pareja en su entrada, se retorció con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, aferrándose a las sabanas con gestos de dolor. Sentía como ardía conforme centímetro a centímetro le invadía.

Una calidez le recorría su parte baja y las caderas dándose cuenta al sentir en el aire un olor a hierro; era su sangre, sangre de su primera vez con su pareja. Sus ojos se humedecieron opacándose por el hecho de que no habría querido que fuera así, imagino por un momento una realidad donde se entregaba con amor y dulzura, disfrutando de un placer sin igual. Pero el dolor le trajo de nuevo a la conciencia real, al sentir como entraba un poco más dentro.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio notando como su cuerpo; aunque su mente lo negara, se acostumbraba más al acto, negó con la cabeza en la almohada lleno de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No duraron cerrados mucho tiempo cuando sintió toda la extensión de su pareja dentro. Gimió consternado aferrándose ahora a los hombros contrarios, sintiendo la piel húmeda por el sudor y el esfuerzo de su pareja al igual que la suya, arqueo su espalda gritando que se detuviera, su mente era un caos entre el saber que lo hacía sin del todo su consentimiento y el comenzar a sentir placer debido a las vibraciones del aparato que le había colocado momentos antes.

Cada que entraba y salía al completo dentro suyo el miembro de su pareja tocaba algo dentro suyo que le hacía sentir un extraño hormigueo en su bajo vientre, algo que le recorría todo entero hasta llegar a su propio miembro, se agito al notarse completamente erecto y goteante, además de que el vientre de su pareja le estimulaba con cada embestida.

-Ba-Basta, y-ya n-no... ya no ma-mas...-

Estaba asustado de su propia reacción de agitarse cada vez que Seijuuro entraba y salía con mayor fuerza y empuje.

Akashi pensaba que era una lástima que no lo sintiera como él hasta ese momento, su sangre a decir verdad fue algo que le impacto al inicio puesto que también era la primera vez del emperador pero jamás imaginó que podría ser tan desgarrador la parte que el menor asumía con tal "naturalidad".

En su interior le daba puntos por eso pero no lo suficiente como para no seguir con su purificación.

Esos leves movimientos fueron creciendo en medida que podía sentir esas uñas clavándose en su piel y ardiendo en cuanto entro en contacto con el sudor.

\- Eres delicioso - le susurró jadeante mientras sostenía con una de sus manos el miembro de su novio que no paraba de gotear ante la estimulación que sentía. Comenzó por masturbarlo casi al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba con esa lujuria y deseo de escucharlo gritar su nombre pero no solo que parará, sino que lo disfrutaba y lo amaba.

-Aráñame, ódiame pero al final serás completamente mío. ¡Serás de mi propiedad y nadie más volverá a tocarte sin mi autorización!- eso último sólo hizo que todo se volviera más violento al dedicarse a golpetear su interior con su hombría sin importar si podía desgarrarlo por dentro.

Lloro aun con más fuerza al sentir la opresión en su parte baja, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar con tal de evitar dejar salir vergonzosos sonidos. La voz de su novio se le antojo aterradoramente sexy, sentía ya su mente fuera de balance sin poder registrar al 100 % lo que sucedía en la habitación, en esa cama, con él.

-¡Ahhgh! N-No... pa-para Asi n-no... Seijuuro, Seijuuro ¡Ahhh!-

Se retorció entre las sabanas aferrándose entonces a la espalda contraria, cerró los ojos arqueando su espalda, haciendo que sus torsos chocaran, sintiendo la fricción de sus pieles llenas de sudor.

No es que estuviera acatando sus órdenes, pero la fuerza de sus empujes le obligaron a sacar algo del dolor y el placer que ahora sentía en la piel ajena, su mente se desconectaba a segundos, viendo flashes negros en la periferia de su visión.

Sintió como el pelirrojo hacia amago de pasar sus piernas por su cadera de manera que entendiera que tenía que aferrarse a él y al no sentir tanto dolor de esa forma lo hizo, su piel ardía y dolía en todas partes, sintiendo además esa mano apretar su parte intima haciéndole jadear entre el dolor y el placer. Todo era muy nuevo tanto para su cuerpo y mente.

¿Sería asi siempre de esa manera cada que hicieran el amor? ¿Era eso hacer el amor?

Comenzó a llorar nuevamente, escuchaba en eco cada golpe contra sus muslos y nalgas.

-Si-Siempre he... siempre he si-sido tuyo...-

Le alcanzo a decir antes de llegar a un orgasmo que no creyó posible, la sensación electrizante en su parte baja, los escalofríos en toda su piel, el palpitar enloquecido de su corazón y su respiración agitada gritando confundido, sintiendo su vientre humedecerse tibiamente, aflojando el agarre de sus extremidades, viendo lucecitas bailar por toda la habitación, su mente termino por desconectarse sintiendo aun los golpes contra su entrada de manera recia y sin parar, cerrando sus ojos se abandonó a la inconsciencia cuando un líquido caliente lleno su maltratado interior, esperando que al despertar solo se tratara de un sueño.

Sin darse cuenta de su nivel de excitación se había logrado venir antes de que su pareja se quedará inconsciente.

Revisó su pulso y aunque era débil probablemente por los niveles de adrenalina y el intenso dolor decidió parar con la purificación, ya que ahora le pertenecía completamente.

Sacó su miembro de ese lugar que le había llevado a la gloria y que lo haría muchas veces más limpiando con cuidado las heridas que le había provocado a su pareja.

Todo estaba planeado hasta las curaciones, en el fondo lo amaba pero cada mensaje en los que todos los que conocía participaban sembrando una duda que lo devastó por completo. Una duda que no tenía bases concretas, solo fantasmas de sus pensamientos, sin embargo les había hecho caso y no se arrepentía.

Podía ver su rostro aún sudoroso y con una expresión llena de dolor a pesar de estar inconsciente, se odiaba ahora que al único que amaba había sufrido manos de sí mismo y su propia naturaleza.

Cuando su cuerpo estaba limpio de todo rastro de sangre y sudor, vendó cada herida hecha e hizo algunas llamadas a la familia del menor, a su escuela y a la entrenadora de Seirin.

Al principio fue difícil pues el hermano del castaño se negaba a dejar a Kouki en sus manos pero no le quedó de otra al decirle que estaría bajo su cuidado y prometía llevarlo a casa en unos días.

Con la escuela fueron más accesibles al permitir que los hombres del pelirrojo fueran por los apuntes de esos días y los exámenes se aplazaran, pero con quién tuvo más problemas fue con esa chica llamada Aída quién no paraba de decir que no le daría días de descanso a Kouki.

Al final de su enorme discurso o más bien queja del desempeño del jugador el emperador nuevamente volvió a dejar en claro que su pareja no iría a los entrenamientos hasta algunos días después y colgó. Sacó de una maleta que se encontraba en la habitación; ropa limpia que puso en el cuerpo de su desfallecido novio, no buscaba que le disculpara pero ahora que estaban "bien" podrían comenzar de nuevo.

Fue a bañarse para retirar todo lo malo de su cuerpo y en cuanto salió su pareja aún continuaba durmiendo sobre el lugar donde lo dejó, se vistió y se recostó junto a él con una enorme sonrisa, mientras besaba el rostro contrario con todo el cariño que poseía, pero lo que el menor desconocía es que si intentaba ponerse en contacto con otros o quería huir del lugar su castigo sería aun peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero haber podido transmitir los sentimientos tanto de Akashi como de Kouki, la explicación de el inicio de la lectura es necesaria, se que suena repetitivo pero una afección mental creada por otro ser humano no es fácil de explicar ni sobrellevar, mucho menos de "Curar" tanto así que por muchos años y aun en la actualidad difícilmente es considerada una enfermedad como tal. (Súmenle la doble personalidad de Akashi y tenemos un buen cóctel listo para estallar)
> 
> Muchas veces es un proceso que dura años o que es imposible de sobrellevar, llevando al suicidio. Ademas de que aunque no lo parezca solo pocas horas o un "Evento" son necesarios para generar este tipo de trastornos, debido al "Carisma" o "Capacidad de liderazgo del causante"
> 
> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si tienen alguna pregunta con gusto les responderé lo que mi capacidad me de explicarles.


	3. LA CADENA EN TU CUELLO

_Moriría por él, mataría por el..._

_Lo primero que ocurra._

Kouki durmió sin soñar, o al menos así fue como lo sintió.

Sentía unas caricias lentas en su cabello y sus mejillas, haciéndole llorar mientras dormía, se aferró al cuerpo que le rodeo la cintura de manera automática, tenía miedo y temblaba.

Mas también recordaba sus responsabilidades en casa y escuela, pero el cansancio y dolor era tal que no le importo si nunca se levantara de la cama. Dejo que la inconsciencia le tomara por completo intentando darle a su cuerpo un descanso que necesitaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso durmiendo.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero fue inútil, sentía un dolor y cansancio sin igual, estaba recostado de lado, abrió los ojos con lentitud volviéndolos a cerrar cuando la luz del ventanal les dio de lleno a ellos.

Sentía su cuerpo limpio; dolorido, pero limpio, recordó poco a poco los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, dejando salir lagrimas silenciosas. Con dificultad movió una de sus manos hasta su rostro, intentando limpiarlas, fue ahí que noto la pijama que portaba, le quedaba algo grande así que supo que no era suya. Vio las vendas por debajo de la ropa, limpias y pulcras, algunas tenían unas leves manchas rojizas.

Con algo de dificultad se sentó, bajando los pies de la cama, se sentía mareado, no sabía qué hora era.

Palpo todo de su cuerpo cuanto pudo, con un intento de sonrisa creyó tener un parecido con una momia. Su cuello le escocia, estaba vendado, sus muñecas por el contrario no lo estaban, rodeo con la yema de sus dedos las marcas moradas que portaba, mas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas humedeciendo las vendas de su cuello.

Aun no podía creer las actitudes de su pareja, le dolía el alma en ese momento más que su cuerpo.

Vio en todas direcciones preguntándose donde se encontraba, la cama estaba vacía pero con señales inequívocas de que había dormido ahí con él.

Con un dolor inconmensurable se levantó de la cama, dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección de la puerta que se sintieron como kilómetros.

¿Podía escapar ahora?

¿Alguien le ayudaría a salir de ahí sin alertar a su pareja? Para empezar... ¿De verdad quería escapar de Seijuuro?

Además ¿A dónde iría?

Cuando por fin logro llegar a la puerta apoyo su cabeza en la madera sudado y agitado por el esfuerzo. Varias vendas se humedecieron y no precisamente por el sudor, toco el pomo de la puerta notando que estaba cerrado con llave, se deslizo hasta caer al piso de una manera tan dolorosa que pensó incluso que le era más preferible la inconciencia... o la muerte. Mas espanto esa idea de su cabeza.

¿Sabía su familia donde se encontraba? ¿Si quiera les importaba? ¿Y la escuela? Su cuerpo le traiciono con las necesidades más básicas al gruñir a causa del hambre, apretó su estómago causándose más dolor, escucho pasos cerca, temiendo por su vida incluso más que cuando conoció a su novio.

Levanto la mirada aun con lágrimas en los ojos, ahí estaba el mirándole fijamente. Le temía. Temblaba de temor ante quien amaba y decía amarlo.

-Seijuuro...-

Ya no podía moverse, había gastado todas sus energías para llegar a un callejón sin salida. Su estómago volvió a gruñir avergonzándolo ¿Qué más patético podía ser?

Volvió a bajar la mirada esperando a oír lo que su pareja le diría, como un cachorrito esperando por instrucciones, estaba asustado, intento levantarse pero ya no pudo hacerlo.

Como era costumbre Seijuuro se levantó desde muy temprano luego de aquella "linda" noche que paso junto a su amado. Su cuerpo tenía más movilidad que antes y se sentía enérgico.

Se estiró en la cama y lo primero que vio fue al castaño dormir como un bebé, ante sus ojos era tan bello que no pudo resistir a besarlo suavemente cuando una llamada interrumpió el momento.

Se cambió de ropa por algo más adecuado y atendió antes de que el sonido de su teléfono logrará despertar a su pareja.

Escuchó atento cada palabra hasta que una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y caminó hasta la puerta principal cerrando con llave desde afuera.

Siguió el camino hasta una especie de recepción que había en ese piso y tomó una bolsa, una maleta y una charola que llevo a la habitación, estaba feliz por la llamada tanto que antes de entrar nuevamente colgó para darle la nueva noticia a su novio pero esa felicidad de vio arruinada al verlo tirado en el piso como si fuera a escapar haciendo que sus ojos de afilaran más que de costumbre.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí Kouki?- preguntó en un tono un tanto serio mientras cerraba la puerta con sus pies y volvía a poner llave por si deseaba huir, aunque con aquellas heridas era poco probable que llegara siquiera al elevador.

-Traje algo de comer, supuse que tendrías hambre- era un desayuno completo con todo lo más sano, de calidad y delicioso que el dinero podría comprar -También conseguí ropa para ti, tus deberes y medicamento para el dolor- cuando acomodó todo sobre el comedor fue por el menor cargándolo entre sus brazos, suponía que por la noche que pasaron juntos aún no podría moverse del todo bien.

Lentamente lo acomodó sobre la silla y le acercó cada uno de los platos para que comenzara a comer -Come mientras yo limpiaré tus vendajes y por favor no hagas nada tonto, estás bien aquí- no tardó mucho en ir por una bandeja con agua y nuevos vendajes que cambió con sumo cuidado -Avise a todos las personas que conoces que estarás conmigo unos días- expresó mientras desabotonaba el camisón de la pijama y quitaba los vendajes -No te irás hasta que estés bien y ya que ahora que eres mío todo está bien entre nosotros, no hay porque temer-

Ya limpio y desinfectado colocaba con cuidado cada una de las vendas en su lugar, intentado ser lo menos posible causarle dolor -Pedí que trajeran tus deberes y los exámenes que tenías fueron aplazados, así como tus entrenamientos fueran suspendidos hasta que puedas estar en condiciones de jugar, todos saben que estás conmigo y no hay problema en ello, solo come para que estés sano y fuerte muy pronto... Además si tienes dudas sobre tus tareas con gusto te ayudaré a cambio de que te esfuerces en ello porque si fallas... te devoraré-

El pensamiento que tenía sobre su sistema de estudio era así, por cada respuesta fallida lo torturaría sexualmente, mientras el castaño estaba en la silla sin saber que hacer el pelirrojo retiraba de la mesa todo lo que acababa de ocupar para curarlo. En cuanto terminó regresó a su lado sujetando su mano "cariñosamente" aunque más bien era como de forma posesiva

\- ¿Dormiste bien?-

No le gustaba la forma en que le miraba, estaba asustado y algo pálido, entre la pérdida de sangre y el hambre que le aquejaba. Vio cómo su pareja ponía llave a la puerta y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, escuchándolo atentamente mientras veía todo lo que le había traído, se preguntaba si se quedarían en ese hotel por algún tiempo y supo de inmediato que asi seria.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de que su novio tenía planeado sus pequeñas vacaciones de antemano, tenía razón, no podía volver a la escuela en el estado que se encontraba.

Era natural ¿Quién se negaría al gran Akashi Seijuuro? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, ni siquiera los sempais o los mismos adultos.

Tembló ante el tacto, pero nada podía hacer, no tenía fuerzas para negarse y temía que si lo hacía, terminara por ponerse violento una vez más. Gimió al ser sentado en la acolchonada silla, le dolía su parte baja por el trato que había recibido, vio con horror como las vendas estaban cubiertas de sangre, recordando de a poco la noche anterior, tenía miedo de incluso llorar y hacerlo enojar, asi que se contuvo lo más que pudo.

Decidió mejor escuchar con atención lo que le decía, absorbiendo el hecho de que había hablado con la entrenadora y con su hermano. Excusándolo por su ausencia, incluso con sus maestros. Era solo un joven de su misma edad pero era increíble el nivel de poder y persuasión que podía tener.

Le vio fijamente cuando termino de curarlo llevando las manos a su pecho ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Asintió a sus palabras sin ponerles real atención a ellas.

Vio la comida recordando nuevamente que tenía hambre, con lentitud movió una de sus manos hacia un cuenco con cereal, intentaba hacer movimientos sencillos, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo y no creía que ese dolor se fuese a ir pronto.

Temblando llevo una cucharada a sus labios, sintiendo como el azúcar del alimento le daba un poco de fuerzas, vio por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de su pareja con cautela, este también comenzaba a probar bocado, esperaba y no le dijera algo más directo que incluyera una respuesta más elaborada pero no lo hizo, detuvo sus movimientos de golpe haciendo protestar a sus músculos, mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar un grito pero eran obvios los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Do-Dormí bi-bien... n-no te preocupes-

Sentía su tacto caliente, erizándose y temblando mas no quiso apartarse, aun creía que quedaba dentro de su pareja algo de amor y cordura sana para con él. Aunque fuera poco creíble... le seguía amando.

Seijuuro observaba atento cada movimiento de su pareja y había llegado a una conclusión probablemente errónea, Kouki necesitaba más tacto para hacer y decir las cosas, pero después de sus evidentes heridas le educaría sobre cómo hablarle.

Vio como llevo una de sus manos al cuello, su voz sonaba horrible, ronca y rasposa, como si le aquejara una horrible gripa, pero sabía que se debía a sus gritos de dolor de la noche anterior ¿Le había sido satisfactoria su respuesta? Esperaba que asi fuera, aunque si deseaba dormir por varios días seguidos de ser necesarios.

Vio sus deberes a un lado de la comida en la mesa, en unas cuantas ocasiones anteriores Seijuuro le había ayudado en temporada de exámenes y sabia lo estricto que era, en esos momentos pensaba que lo sería aún más ahora.

\- ¿Cu-Cuando volveré a ca-casa y a la escuela?-

No levanto la mirada de su comida, esperaba que no pensara que deseaba alejarse de él, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas para digerir lo que le había sucedido, la noche anterior no se había entregado por su completa voluntad, no quería pensar que de alguna manera eso había sido una simple y llana violación, porque además le aterraba el hecho de haber disfrutado el tacto de su mano en su miembro, del hecho de haber alcanzado a llegar a un orgasmo. Seijuuro le amaba demasiado para hacerle eso, habían luchado juntos por su relación, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Culpo a los malentendidos y celos tontos, a la poca comunicación, a la distancia, pero si Seijuuro prometía no volver a tocarle en una buena temporada y si recibía ayuda para su mal controlada ira, entre los dos podían cimentar mejor su relación.

-Hoy puedes dormir todo lo que necesites y mañana comenzarás con tus deberes- mencionó mientras su mirada penetrante se fijaba en los labios temblorosos de su pareja -Pero por cada mala respuesta obtenida en tus cosas te tocará un castigo-

A Kouki le ponía demasiado nervioso el hecho de que hiciera las cosa tan calmo, siguió comiendo algo tenso, lo que hacía le doliera más el cuerpo. Comió solo lo necesario, ya no tenía hambre y aunque lo que había en la mesa se veía muy bien y en otras ocasiones habría probado mas esta vez no se sentía con ánimos para eso.

Temblaba, no podía evitarlo, sentía ganas de llorar y gritarle que volviera a ser el de antes, pero eso no pasaría, primero por miedo y segundo por no le haría caso, además de que con seguridad terminarían mal y no quería eso.

-Se-Seijuuro...- no sabía que decir ¿Cómo hacerlo volver? -Es-Estoy cansado, ¿M-Me ayudas a... a volver a la cama?-

Seijuuro suspiró al verlo dejar torpemente la cuchara sobre la mesa, quizás era su culpa por sobrepasarse con "su primera vez" pero la tranquilidad volvía a él al saber que el menor era solo suyo y que al menos algunos días podían pasarla juntos compensando todo el tiempo que su agenda ocupada le había prohibido.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos evitando tocar las partes más lastimadas hasta dejarlo sobre la cama lentamente, lo cubrió con las cobijas ligeras y suaves y retiró algunos cabellos que podían estorbar a la visión de su pareja.

-Descansa por ahora, al rato traeré más comida... Si me necesitas estaré en la sala- podía sentir como el contrario le evitaba, parecía aborrecerlo y esas miradas de terror lo decían todo. Evitó tocarlo nuevamente, le entristecía de alguna forma como si su unión hubiese sido pensada como un error pero ese dolor no lo mostraba del todo su rostro.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y fue a la sala como dijo no sin antes cerrar las puertas corredizas de la habitación, fue hasta el enorme sillón y se sentó a observar la televisión tratando de olvidar el desprecio que ahora existía entre ambos.

Solo hasta que se marchó Kouki derramo las lágrimas que tenía retenidas, se sentía humillado al pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, a propósito evadió el tema de sus tareas y los castigos, no quería pensar en eso en esos momentos. Se estremeció al sentir el tacto contrario al ser tomado en brazos, su agarre era algo fuerte por lo que le era doloroso mas no se quejó más. No tenía la valentía suficiente para hacerlo de todos modos. Miraba de vez en vez sus cuadernos, preguntándose qué haría cuando "Las clases" comenzaran, intentaba ser un buen alumno pero bien sabía que no podía alcanzar la perfección de su pareja.

Termino por recostarse en la cama esperando a escuchar lo que este le diría, veía sus ojos, intentando encontrar algo del antiguo él. Cerró los ojos cansado, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tenían que tenían que hablar. Durmió el resto de la tarde ya que aún le dolía la cabeza, pero suponía que era por pensar tanto.

Dejo que la inconciencia le llevara, ya volvería a pensar después.

Abrió los ojos asustado, había tenido una pesadilla, volteo con un poco más de movilidad y vio que ya había anochecido. Se sentó en la cama notando un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas en la mesita, las tomo ingiriéndolas, suponía que eran para el dolor.

Busco a su novio en la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Escucho ruidos y voces al otro lado, detrás de la puerta que conducía a la sala. Se levantó un poco más ligero y camino hasta ahí. Apoyo su cabeza pensativo, ahora sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, estaba resuelto aunque eso le doliera en el alma.

Abrió las puertas notando que a pesar de estar la televisión encendida Seijuuro no le prestaba atención, tecleaba en su computadora, cosas que suponía no entendería. Siempre tan responsable y trabajador. Sonrió al verle asi, intentando no hacer ruido se fue acercando hasta quedar a su lado. Sentándose recargo su cabeza a un lado de los hombros contrarios.

-Sei...- suspiro tomando un poco de valor, vio como este dejo de hacer lo que hacía asi que tomo su mano con algo de temor -Po-Por favor... y-yo, solo... - levanto su mirada para ver sus facciones algo tensas -Yo... aun te amo, por favor no vuelvas a lastimarme, no podría soportarlo, no podría-

Durante un rato observó las noticias mientras descansaba un poco, de imprevisto una secretaria de su padre le llamó pidiéndole información sobre una de las empresas de las cuales estaba encargado, que el mayor de los Akashi solicitaba.

Prendió el equipo y comenzó con hacer algunos balances cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño estaba en la estancia, llegando a su lado para hablarle.

Pensaba que le reprocharía el hecho de que no ha comido pero lo que le dijo hizo que suspirara algo pesado, ¿Lo veía como un monstruo? Antes de hablar dejó un silencio incómodo

\- ¿Dices acaso que soy un violador?- preguntó algo molesto - ¿Sigues pensando en tus amantes?- le contesto aún más molesto ya mientras se levantaba del asiento bruscamente sin mirarlo por el coraje -No entiendes que tú eres mío y no tienes nada mas en que pensar que no sea yo... Yo me desvivo por ti pero insistes en estar con esos estúpidos- la furia le invadía, pero antes de explotar decidió sentarse en el comedor sin ver al menor en ningún momento, estaba demasiado irritado.

Kouki estaba realmente sorprendido, tanto que había dejado de llorar, hipando aun limpio sus lágrimas levantándose con dificultad. ¿Le había violado? No quería pensar en ello, no podía hacerlo. Su mente le decía que sí, pero su corazón no quería aceptarlo.

Tenían que hablar de todo, entre ello que lo había hecho con sus amigos y esa era la parte a la que más temía llegar.

-Y-Yo no he dicho eso... ¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando que mis amigos son algo más?- Temblaba ahí donde estaba parado, le dolía la cabeza ya en esos momentos, estaba irritado, adolorido y ahora molesto - ¡Has sido mi primero! ¡¿Acaso no puedes en-entenderlo?!-

Camino hasta el comedor, levantando el rostro de su novio con las manos, noto las marcas que sobresalían al deslizársele la ropa. Vio su semblante molesto y ese ojo dorado que tanto temor le causaba.

-Nunca ha habido alguien más, es-esto es difícil pa-para mí también, en-entiéndelo, ¿Qué te sucede Sei? Aún estoy aquí contigo...-

Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que separarse, por la escuela, por los muchos deberes del pelirrojo, por la obvia diferencia de estatus social. Pero luchaba por que eso no fuera tan difícil.

-Po-Por favor... confía en mí, no podría lastimarte de esa manera- Tal vez su pareja estaba estresado con sus tantos deberes -N-No has descansado ¿Verdad? Po-Por favor, no te sobre pases-

Aun con todo lo sucedido se preocupaba por él, aunque tenía miedo a su furia no podía dejarle asi como asi. Tal vez algo estaba mal con el también. El no poder dejarle de amar incluso después de lo que le había hecho.

-Dices amarme pero estar preocupada por tus amantes como una hembra en celo- quizás en otro momento no le hablaría así pero estaba realmente furioso

─ ¿Tanto te preocupan esos niños? Entonces mira esto... - se levantó de dónde estaba jalándole agresivamente sin importar si lastimaba al castaño o no, tomando entre sus manos el control de la televisión. Se metió a algunas aplicaciones con contraseña que por supuesto no se podía ver y después una imagen tan igual a las cámaras de seguridad de los centros comerciales se veía en la pantalla de la habitación.

En cada recuadro se observaba a los amigos de su novio con diversas heridas en las camas de un hospital.

Se decía en las noticias que los miembros del equipo habían sufrido un accidente en un automóvil escolar pero la realidad era que a cada chico lo secuestraron, los golpearon y los cuerpos malheridos los abandonaron en un autobús escolar que había estado accidentado algunos meses atrás.

-Todos tus amantes están "bien"- cada uno estaba en distintas situaciones, algunos con máscaras de oxígeno y otros con algunas venas en algunas partes el cuerpo, nada serio, solo lo suficiente para asustarlos -Se accidentaron en un choque automovilístico, "en realidad fue una enorme tragedia"- dijo mofándose ya que así estaban diciéndolo en los medios de comunicación pero que más daba ya.

─Oh no; cierto, se me olvidaba que los adoras y yo soy el villano en esta historia... el violador y el maldito enfermo, no soy el afectado aquí- aquello último lo dijo casi como si gritara, estaba volviéndose violento nuevamente y eso lo demostró con el brillo en sus ojos... Aquel brillo que solo se le veía dentro de la cancha de baloncesto.

-No entiendes que el único afectado aquí soy yo y que solo busco que me ames y lo único que consigo es que llores, me digas violador y me temas- con odio en su mirada fue acercándose a pasos lentos hasta llegar al menor que estaba impactado por lo que veía de sus amigos para asi someterlo en el sillón con violencia - ¿Quieres saber lo que es una violación? ¿Quieres de verdad saber lo que es que no te amen y te cojan porque pueden?- el agarre a sus muñecas se hizo tan intenso que sin desearlo abría más y más las heridas que su pareja traía. Se inclinó por encima del castaño lamiendo su cuello con desprecio.

-Es-Espera Seijuuro...- le vio moverse haciendo que se tambaleara en su lugar, no entendía sus acciones hasta que puso bien atención a lo que hacía en la pantalla de televisión, no podía creerlo cuando a una a una aparecieron las imágenes más dolorosas que hubiese visto antes.

Sintió la presión cambiar en el ambiente, levanto la mirada viendo ese ojo de color diferente, se paralizo como en aquel partido sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar. Sabía que aún estaba ahí pero no pensó que le dejaría fluir de aquella manera por los celos.

El agarre fue doloroso al ser aventado sin cuidado alguno, se quejó pero su novio no pareció notarlo en ese momento, aunque la mayoría de sus heridas ya no sangraban habían unas que otras que si lo hacían.

-M-Me duele, por favor tra-tranquilizate Sei... tranquilízate, no quiero temerte, basta...-

Sintió su respiración en el cuello para después la suavidad de la lengua contraria, su piel se erizo por la sensación pero se llenó de miedo pensando que le mordería.

-Es-Esto es mi culpa... mi culpa...-

Alejándose cayó al suelo llorando al ver a todos sus amigos lastimados de esa manera. El impacto le dejo pálido y sin habla, pero tenía que enfrentarle, tenía que ser valiente.

\- ¿Cómo has podido...? ¡Basta ya! ¡Jamás te he puesto los cuernos como dices! ¡Entiéndelo por favor!-

Seijuuro temía, desde el día en que la hermosa sonrisa que noto en su Kouki supo que era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien, el día en que acepto por fin salir en una cita se sintió el ganador más grande del mundo porque; Kouki lo entendía, lo apoyaba, lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y con un aire de paz y tranquilidad que solo el baloncesto alguna vez le dio.

Pero entonces un día como cualquier otro vio como sonreía para alguien más, vio como era gentil y cordial con personas que no era él.

Entonces ¿Kouki podría alejarse de su lado? ¿Kouki podría enamorarse de alguien que siempre estuviera a su lado? Y no alguien como el que; al llevar el peso de un apellido importante y al que su padre y la misma sociedad le pedirían cosas más y más dignas de su apellido.

_**No** _

Seijuuro lo entendió, Kouki no podía ser de alguien más que no fuera el, así no le amara, así lo lastimara. Le enseñaría a Kouki que una vez el emperador escogía a alguien como receptor de su amor, lo seria para siempre y si el miedo lo mantendría a su lado, no dudaría en ser lo más cruel posible para que Kouki se atara para siempre a su lado.

─Aprenderás Kouki, que todo lo que hago... lo hago por amor─


	4. LA JAULA

Su respiración se volvia cada vez mas rápida, el miedo y la adrenalina llenaban su sistema, por instinto esta vez comenzó a luchar intentando safarse del agarre en sus muñecas pero solo se hacia mas daño.

Su novio no tenia puntos ciegos, no había manera de que escapara, como pudo y con dolor safo una de sus manos, intentando alejarse de entre medio de sus piernas, en un mal movimiento propino un golpe en la mejilla a su pareja y este al ser de piel tan blanca enrojeció rápidamente.

Kouki no pudo evitar paralizarse dejando de lado todo movimiento de escape, no había sido su intención, de ninguna manera quería hacerle eso. Ahora si tenia mas miedo.

-Perdóname... per-perdón, no quise hacer eso, lo juro, perdón, lo siento-

No podía parar de disculparse con los ojos cerrados, dejando caer lagrimas por su rostro.  
  


Estaba a punto de volverlo a "poseer" cuando comenzó a forcejear con este.

En su intento de someterlo se le escapó una de sus manos y sin darse cuenta un golpe le dejó atónito, jamás hubiera pensado que le golpearía.

Por unos instantes se quedó con el rostro volteado, le dolía lo que había sucedido, más allá del dolor físico era que su pareja defendiera más a alguien que no era él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a someterlo pero esta vez lo llevo a la cama con los brazos por su espalda y lo aventó con desprecio. 

-N-No Seijuuro de-detente, por favor, lo siento-

Tenia miedo, al parecer era una emoción que estaba explotando en demacia. Le dolia el agarre con el que era llevado de vuelta a la recamara. Su respiración agitada y el temblor de su cuerpo no cedia.

-¡N-No! ¡Por fa-favor no me hagas daño! Pe-perdoname ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No vo-volvere a desobedecerte! ¡Lo juro!-

Eso dañaba en el fondo su orgullo, lo destruia pero tenia tanto miedo que no le importaba en ese momento. Sentía sus uñas clavarse en su piel expuesta, pataleaa por el dolor intentando no ser sometido una vez mas, pero sumando el enojo de su pareja y su débil cuerpo no podía hacer nada. Los amarres eran igual o mas fuertes que la primera vez, gritando cada vez para que se detuviera. Lloraba sin contenerse no quería que nada de eso sucediera.

Aún estaban los amarres de las corbatas y con ellos solo lo ató de las muñecas dejándolo con su parte trasera expuesta solo para él.

De un cajón sacó un vibrador y sin ningún cuidado su pareja bajo su ropa y lo introdujo por ese orificio lastimado.

Se retorcio al sentir su ropa ser retirada, solto algo parecido a un sollozo de frustración, tenia las manos tirantes por el nudo que le habían hecho, tirando de la atadura buscando distraerse de lo que sucedia. Grito sintiendo dolor en la espalda al sentir el aparato entrar en su recto, le dolia; dolia y ardia por la fuerza de romper la oposición natural de su cuerpo, aun estaba dolorido y lastimado de lo sucedido anteriormente, pataleando con mas fuerza, jadeo de sorpresa mientras su espalda se arqueaba por la sensación.

-Po-Por favor... - la vibración lo enloquecia, haciéndolo jadear, su parte baja se endurecia de a poco y cada movimiento de su cuerpo lo resentia ahí provocando un estremecimiento general en su cuerpo.

-Ba-Basta... y-ya no mas...-

\- Quédate con ese pequeño juguete, ahora veo que jamás me quisiste...- fue difícil introducir el vibrador pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente dentro subió la intensidad sin miramientos

-Sin las desagradables sorpresas que me he encontrado estos días pensaba en decirte que vendría a visitarte todos los días o proponerte que te mudaras conmigo a un departamento nuevo que compré... Tú no descuidarías la escuela y yo estudiaría en modalidad a distancia... Todo lo tenía planeado. Si aceptabas vivir conmigo dormiríamos juntos y nuestra primera vez sería hasta que quisieras pero tenías que hacer las cosas mal... Yo te amo pero esto solo me demuestra que eres igual que todos... Desean amor pero en la primera oportunidad lo traicionan- 

Le dolia saber los planes de su novio en esa situación, con gusto lo habría aceptado todo de habérselo propuesto. Vivir una vida en pareja con quien amaba seria lo máximo en la felicidad para el.

_Mas ahora sabia que esos días jamas llegarían._

Era inútil, Seijuuro no le escucharía por mas que se lo dijera, solo le quedaba aceptar su castigo, se esforzó, de verdad se esforzó por contener sus gemidos pero no podía, no con esa cosa en su interior tocando el punto mas dulce de su cuerpo.

Akashi ya no escuchaba razones, estaba cegado completamente

-Si deseas ser tratado como una cualquiera lo haremos de esa forma- y nuevamente volvió a subir la intensidad de las vibraciones pero para asegurarse que no gritaría más tomó la bola bag y la colocó en sus labios con esfuerzo.

-Te quedarás así hasta que reflexiones, yo estoy ocupado y muy decepcionado como para tocarte- se salió de la habitación llevándose el control del vibrador hasta la sala mientras Kouki se retorcía en la cama.  
  
  


No pudo seguir hablando con esa cosa en sus labios, aunque intento removerse para evitar que se la pusieran fue completamente en vano, se sentía cansado y expuesto. Se alarmo gritando palabras incoherentes en cuanto le dijo que se marchaba ¿Lo iba a dejar de esa manera? 

No supo cuanto tiempo habia pasado, pero ya se habia cansado de tanto llorar. Sus ojos estaban secor y rojos, el vibrador en ocaiones se detenia, dándole unos minutos de descanso, pero causándole dolor a su miembro erecto. No habia podido terminar en ningún momento y eso le dolia. No sabia que pensar, que sentir o si quiera porque habia llegado hasta ese punto.

En ese momento pensaba que fuese lo que le dijera ahora su novio lo aceptaría sin chistar. Y no sabia que tan malo podía ser eso.

Solo quería que el dolor parara y no volver a pasar por ello nunca mas. Solo quería que su pareja le dijera que lo perdonaba y que todo estaría bien nuevamente, que incluso habia olvidado el porque de su posición ahora.

 _Solo quería que se detuviera_.

Su mente ya le estaba jugando chueco en ese momento, estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad el era quien habia hecho las cosas mal y que debía aceptar el castigo que recibia, en ocaciones lograba alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero en cuanto el nivel de la vibración volvia mas fuerte, ese pensamiento se aferraba mas a su mente.  
  
  
  


Había pasado tiempo suficiente para que el menor pensara en lo que había dicho y hecho pero su malestar sobre las palabras que su pareja había dicho aún no desaparecía, provocando que se sintiera peor.

Nuevamente regresó a la habitación donde su amado se hallaba débil y carente de algún sentido, apagó el vibrador y lo sacó de aquella parte que estaba más que irritada, parecía que no podría volverlo a tocar en un par de semanas hasta que estuviera mínimo sin heridas evidentes como en ese momento.

Con un vaso de agua y gasas volvió a limpiar su parte trasera hasta dejarlo lo más limpio posible y sin daño alguno pero había otra zona que tratar y era su erección que aún con el paso del tiempo parecía que no era suficiente estimulación como para venirse.

Se posicionó detrás del castaño y sin tocar su parte trasera, alcanzó su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo suavemente solo para que pudiera estar bien, sabía lo que era tener una erección y no poder terminar.

-Vamos Kouki, seré bueno contigo y te ayudaré con esto ¿Te portas bien ahora cierto?-

Varias veces en sus citas había quedado de esa forma y si era muy doloroso pero con solo masturbarse pensando en su castaño se le pasaba.

En cuanto se vino con mucho esfuerzo limpió su miembro con toallitas húmedas que había sobre la mesita junto a la cama y terminó por desatar sus manos y retirar de su boca esa bola que estaba siendo perforada por sus hermosos dientes. Lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado y boca abajo para que su entrada pudiera descansar.

-Kouki...- susurró mientras levantaba la mano para acariciarle el cabello pero su reacción de esconderse debajo de las sabanas solo lo hizo sentir como un monstruo, quitando las buenas intenciones que pudiera tener en ese momento -¿Deseas comer algo?- tenía pensado en darle un vaso de agua con un popote mientras tanto pero quería conocer si tenía antojo de algo aunque era probable de que no por el trato que había recibido en tan poco tiempo.  
  


Tardo unos momentos para registrar los ruidos de los movimientos en la habitación, su mente se desconectaba de la realidad, sus pupilas dilatadas y algo opacas su quijada dolia y ya casi no hacia movimientos, intentado frenar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Gimio al sentir el aparato ser retirado de su cuerpo, y el liquido fresco con el que fue tratado le trajo algo de consuelo, cerro los ojos unos momentos, tenia vergüenza, su miembro dolia y lo quería de la peor forma.

-Ngh... mmgh..- No pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la mano calida que se movia friccionando su piel placenteramente, se movio inconscientemente queriendo alcanzar el extasis lo mas rápido posible, empuño sus manos entumidas por los amarres mordiendo con fuerza lo que le silenciaba al sentir el orgasmo fuertemente.

Se sentía en una nube, extaciado y saciado después de tanto tiempo, sudor bajaba por su espalda y por su frente jadeando. Habia dejado salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Su mente no conectaba como debería, solo estaba a la deriva.

¿Ser bueno? ¿De qué forma? No lo entendia pero algo en su mente comenzaba a formarse, una idea, un pequeño brote.

En cuanto se sintió comodo y limpio se hizo bolita en la cama, queriéndose fundir entre las sabanas, con dificultad se puso de lado mirando a su pareja algo confundido.

¿Qué habia sucedido? Le escucho preguntar por su estado regalándole una leve sonrisa. _¿Aun lo amaba para preocuparse por el?_

Sus manos hormigueaban debido a que la sangre comenzaba a fluir con normalidad, lamio sus labios sintiendo la resequedad en ellos y su boca.

-Ju-Jugo... Po-Por favor...- le vio algo intranquilo unos segundos cerrando los ojos nuevamente -¿Y-Ya... ya no estas enojado con-conmigo?-

Esperaba que fuera asi, ya no quería que lo estuviera mas y haría lo que fuera si se lo pedia, sentía que olvidaba algo pero no le tomaría importancia en eso momentos.

Intentaba ser el mejor novio del mundo cuando la pregunta sobre si continuaba molesto le fastidió.

Se acercó a su rostro mirándolo por unos segundos con un semblante frío e indiferente, podía ver en los ojos contrarios el terror que le tenía pero no importaba en su mente lo que _su Kouki_ sintiera en ese momento.

Algo brusco lo sujetó por las mejillas con ambas manos y comenzó por besar sus labios con lo que él llamaría pasión pero era más bien posesión.

No hizo ningún movimiento esperano a ver la respuesta contraía, se tenso del susto inicial al ser besado de esa manera pero no pudo evitar corresponder a ese beso. ¿Eso significaba que ya no estaba enojado? Supuso que asi era. 

Aquello solo había logrado más resecar los sensibles labios de su pareja y probablemente un mal sabor ya que mordió su labio inferior con la intención de que sangrara.

Kouki gimio en el beso al sentir la mordida y el sabor metalico en sus labios, mas no dijo nada. Jadeo por aire en cuanto el beso termino y rojo de las mejillas, asintió acomodándose en la cama, ya mas calmado.

Sabia que estaba mal pero tenia la vana esperanza de que cambiara en algún momento con el paso del tiempo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mas no cayeron de ellos. 

-Ya no lo estoy cariño, espera un momento, te traeré tu jugo- expresó tan tranquilo como si él jamás hubiera hecho nada malo o su relación pasará de ser catalogada por muchos como mala a tóxica.

Una vez que regresó volvió con dos vasos, uno de agua y la otra de jugo ambos con sus respectivos popotes.

Se arrodilló frente al castaño y dobló el popote del agua en dirección a su boca.

-Toma un poco de agua para hidratarte, en cuanto te sientas mejor te daré el jugo- su comportamiento era inusual, podía ser dos personas completamente distintas en solo un instante pero la actitud que tomara el emperador dependía mucho de cómo se comportará o manejara el Chihuahua de Seirin.  
  


Tomo el agua con lentitud, sintiendo algo de dolor al pasar por su garaganta pero era algo que agradecia, estaba siendo tan amable que le estremecia pero lo aceptaba. Tomo mas de la mitad del vaso quedando satisfecho.

-Gra-Gracias Sei...-

Le dio una sonrisa o un intento de ella, era extraño, habia algo que olvidaba y no sabia que ¿Por qué ese arranque de timidez tan inusual? Deberia tener... ¿Que?

_Miedo_

Tal vez todo volveria a la normalidad de ahora en adelante, inadvertidamente la Jaula que se habia estado formando alrededor suyo se hacia mas fuerte, una cadena estaba atada a su cuello y la llave de la jaula y la cadena estaban en las manos del emperador.

Le dolia el corazón, pero no podía evitar amarlo.


	5. DOBLE PERSONALIDAD

**_Se dice que... Una vez que los angeles caen, se convierten irremediablemente en demonios._ **

Seijuuro había estado todo el tiempo a su lado cuidado de su salud.

Así que aún con algo de miedo vuelve a la escuela intentando aparentar que nada paso, _pese a las heridas y marcas medio curadas,_ porque a pesar de que ya han sanado en su mayoría Seijuuro le instó a ir aún en ese estado a clases.

Cómo si quisiera que a pesar de todo vieran sus marcas.

Cómo una advertencia para el y quién le viera.   
  


En Seirin siendo como cualquier otra escuela y hay chismes.

Después del accidente en el que se involucraran los jugadores de básquetbol tuvieron que abandonar el campeonato a la mitad de este.

Esta bien, no saben la verdad tras esos hechos.

Es entonces cuando la repentina baja temporal de uno de ellos les toma por sorpresa.

Es Furihata Kouki. 

Cuando logran comunicarse con el este les dijera que ha tenido también un accidente. 

_Y no lo relacionan con el suyo._

Pero es un mes después cuando esté por fin se presenta en la escuela que algo no les cuadra.

Las marcas, moretones y el miedo a el tacto ajeno les hace sospechar.

Un día se enteran que el castaño ya no vive con su hermano y una semana después Kouki les anuncia que se ha mudado con su novio.

Otra semana más tarde Kouki se le ve más relajado pero no pueden evitar notar que lleva ahora dos guardaespaldas.

A veces el emperador lo recoje después de las prácticas y es siempre correcto pero su sonrisa les deja mucho que desear. Nadie quiere ni se anima a decir algo así que solo hacen la vista a un lado.

Se escudan en que si algo malo pasará su amigo no dudaría en pedirles ayuda.

Kouki entrena con manga larga para esconder las marcas y en los partidos ha mejorado bastante así que las relacionan con entrenamientos.

También sus calificaciones han mejorado bastante, pero en la semana de exámenes se le ve más cansado de lo usual y marcas rodear sus muñecas.

Entonces un día Kagami pierde por fin el control.  
  


-Seijuuro no es malo, el ya ha pagado su deuda conmigo, quizá yo me equivoqué también, yo...-

Kouki no le dio cada detalle cuándo el tigre le acorraló y le exigió respuestas, solo le ha dicho que fue una discusión pequeña aunque sus palabras no concuerden con los hechos.

_Kagami ya ha visto eso antes._

-¿Su deuda dices? ¿Acaso golpearte hasta dejarte inconciente es una deuda? ¡Porque esos son golpes no me mientas! ¿Porque se disculpó contigo y te trato bien unos meses dices que él es bueno? ¡Maldición Kouki! ¡Mira las malditas marcas que tienes en tu cuerpo!-

Kouki jala las mangas largas de sus delgados brazos, a bajado de peso y se le ve un poco pálido.  
Las marcas de su cuerpo, son ya manchas amarillentas que rodean su piel descolorida, el bronceado natural de su piel ha ido desapareciendo por no salir al sol como antes.

-Seijuuro no es malo-

Pero sabe que eso se lo repite a si mismo más bien para creer en algo, para aferrarse a las disculpas y a los tiernos momentos que pasaron juntos.

Kagami tiene razón, está mal y lo sabe. Pero no puede evitarlo. 

Semanas atrás cuando volvió a clases, vieron su estado y a pesar del miedo que tenían se preocuparon ¿Quien no podría temer a las represalias de su pareja? Del gran Akashi Seijuuro.

Aún así y aunque sus amigos no lo sepan, Kouki se culpa.   
El sabe quien es el culpable de sus heridas. Así que por eso no dice nada y desea en el fondo de su alma nadie interceda por el.

Kagami se enteró de lo sucedido cuando por fin colapso llorando y disculpandose hasta el cansancio por un error que había cometido. 

Además claro de que Kagami supo bien que presionar para que al menos Kouki le dijera algo.

-El amor no es así Furi, el amor se trata de respetarse del uno al otro, de confianza, Akashi solo está obsesionado contigo-

-¡No es así! ¡Sei me ama! Me lo ha dicho-

-Las palabras son diferentes a las acciones y no utilices la escusa barata de caer por las escaleras-

-¡Esto ha sido cosa de una vez! ¡No sé volverá a repetir si me porto bien!-

-¡Escucháte maldita sea!-

Kagami ve como un furioso castaño se va dejándole con la palabra en los labios, Kuroko no ha dicho nada, se ha quedado callado con la mirada baja y cuando ve su mirada azulina sabe que tiene miedo. 

¿De Akashi? ¿Por Kouki? No lo sabe pero tiene que hacer algo.

Kagami piensa ir detrás de su amigo pero una mano temblorosa lo detiene.

-Por favor Kagami-kun... No lo hagas-

-¿Me estás pidiendo que lo abandoné Kuroko?-

Kagami lo mira fijamente, viendo el labio inferior temblarle y sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas.

-Te estoy pidiendo que no me abandones a mi-

Y Kuroko se rompe, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y Kagami lo ama así que termina por abrazarle.

Y Kagami también sabe que Kuroko es capaz de leer lo que el castaño les oculta y eso le hace enfurecer más.

Nunca a visto a sus sombra temer y entiende que algo sabe y   
no puede decirlo.

Kagami es alguien de buen corazón, quiere ayudar a Kouki y aunque sabe que Kuroko también lo desea, su instinto de protección hacia el se lo impide.

Se odia por no ayudar al castaño y se odia por no poder evitar los temores del peliazul, atrapado entre la espada y la pared.  
  
  


Kouki suspira con pesar al salir del aula, en el fondo de su mente sabe que Kagami tiene razón pero incluso Kuroko le tiene miedo a Seijuuro.

Camina en dirección a la salida para ir a casa. Esa tarde no tendrán entrenamiento debido a los próximos festejos del instituto.  
Alza la mirada después de dejar su calzado en el casillero y ve a su pareja a un lado de la puerta esperándolo.

Sin poder evitar se crispa en su lugar avanzando con cautela.  
Sus ojos le dicen la molestia que tiene por el hecho de hacerlo esperar, porque sabe o intuye o porque quizá sus guarda espaldas le dijeron que se ha quedado solo con Kagami, después de todo la poca presencia de Kuroko no juega a su favor.

En cuanto es tomado de un brazo y siente la fuerza del agarre sabe que a cometido un error y teme como va a tener que remediarlo.

Al día siguiente Kouki se presenta en el salón de clases con un moretón en el ojo y un labio roto.

Nadie dice nada, se ha corrido el rumor de una pandilla cerca y piensan que el castaño solo ha sido una víctima más del grupo. 

Kagami solo empuña sus manos en el escritorio con furia y se promete a si mismo que de alguna manera sacará al castaño de un infierno del que sabe, a penas a arañado la superficie.  
  
  
  


Han pasado ya seis meses desde que Seijuuro y Kouki viven juntos en Tokio.

Están a un año de entrar a la universidad y solo en contadas ocasiones han discutido verdaderamente fuerte desde aquella primera vez.

Seijuuro ha sido amable y paciente.  
Le lleva a citas y ha hablado con su hermano a cerca de su relación.

Misteriosamente este ha aceptado y desde entonces solo han hablado por teléfono tres veces.

Está bien. Todo ha estado bien.

Ambos han hablado y sabe en su corazón que aquella noche que no quiere recordar, _pero sabe no olvidará,_ no volverá a pasar.

Esa noche tienen una hermosa cita.

Y después de todo ese tiempo hacen el amor.

Kouki lo ha disfrutado, Seijuuro ha sido gentil tanto que lo siente como su verdadera primera vez e incluso se declaran una y otra vez muchos te amo.

Kouki llora emocionado de placer disfrutando el acto y más aún al ver la mirada llena de amor que Seijuuro le dedica.  
  


Un mes más tarde un golpe en la mejilla lo envía al suelo. No puede evitar derramar lágrimas por el dolor.

Una chica hoy se le ha declarado y tontamente ha olvidado deshacerse de la carta rosa y perfumada que está le ha dado.   
A demás Kouki la ha rechazado y esta seguro que su pareja lo sabe por que quienes le cuidan se lo han dicho.

-Supongo que has sido tan amable que ella se dio impresiones equivocadas ¿No es así?-

Kouki se estremece desde su posición. La mirada heterocromatica le mira con autoridad y saña.

-No te dije que no debías ser amable con nadie y mira lo que has causado... Tu... Solo... Tienes que hacerlo difícil ¿No?-

Kouki se traga un sollozo cuando es arrastrado de la muñeca a "esa" habitación.

A aprendido a no dejar escapar demasiado su voz en quejas que sabe no serán escuchadas.

-Por favor Sei... De-Déjame explicarlo-

Pero Seijuuro no le hace caso y la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas sin poder evitarlo.


	6. UN AMOR CRUEL

_Un amor cruel... Un amor extraño capaz de arrebatar la vida._   
_El amor ha de tener sus sacrificios._   
_No hay sacrificio sin sangre._

Kouki podía sentir el aliento caliente y mentolado de Seijuuro flotar en su mejilla cuando el estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, clavándole en la cama.

Ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa, sintiendo como los botones se clavaban en su piel.

-Sabes que te gusta cuando yo te hago esto ¿Por qué luchas conmigo Kouki? ¿Porque me desobedeces? ¿Te gusta rudo? Yo creo que sí-

Kouki aplastó sus ojos cerrandolos, mientras su mandíbula apretaba. Rezó para que esta vez Seijuuro terminara con rapidez. 

Lo peor era cuando su pareja sacaba su juego enfermo, haciendo que hablara con él mientras hacian el amor... Aun pensaba en algún rincon de su mente, que hacian el amor. 

Que ingenuo. 

Pero tambien había una parte de si mismo que odiaba a Seijuuro con cada fibra de su ser y deseaba que estuviera muerto. 

-Por favor Sei... Detente-

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando el oxigeno se atoro en su garganta. Podía sentir como su interior era forzado.

Suprimió su llanto cuando el vaivén comenzó e intento bloquear la sensación de las caricias en su cuerpo.

¿Como era posible que a pesar del cruel acto, Seijuuro supiera donde tocar?

¿Porque no podía evitar que su cuerpo lo disfrutara?

Gimió de forma sonora, horrorizado cuando una estocada dio en el punto certero de su placer.

Los movimientos se volvieron erráticos, la sensación mas... Placenteras. Su cuerpo le traiciono y entre llanto termino sobre la cama, escuchando los gemidos de su pareja cerca de su oído y el _Te amo_ que ahora le causaba tanto dolor, seguido de la calidez del semen siendo derramado en su interior.  
  


  
Kouki gritó cuando fue empujado de nuevo a la cama.  
Se sentía como si su espalda se hubiera dividido en dos cuando cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de los golpes y la sangre fluir entre sus piernas. 

-Te lo dije Kouki ¡Te dije que no me desobedecieras!-

Seijuuro tomó un puñado de su pelo, golpeando el rostro de su amado mientras gruñía su ira como si fuera un animal.

-¿Porque tenias que ser amable con _esa_ , si sabes que poco quieren para ir tras de ti-

Kouki sabía que iba a ser golpeado antes de ser follado. Era un hábito enfermo de Seijuuro y no quería aceptarlo.

Esa parte suya que surgía de los celos y la ira era retorcido y cruel y no tenía absolutamente ninguna humanidad. 

Rezó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad para que todo eso terminara, pero Sei, su amado Sei continuó sin parar hasta obtener su placer con su cuerpo, se hizo un ovillo sosteniendo su abdomen cuando le dio una patada fuerte en el estómago haciendo que vomitara. 

-Enseñate a someterte y nada de esto sucederá. Todo esto podría evitarse si sólo hicieras lo que se te dice-  
  


  
Kouki parpadeó sus ojos cuando la luz brillante inundó la habitación que casi parecía una tumba de lo oscura que era, Seijuuro estaba en la puerta, burlándose de él cuando pasaba los ojos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
Hacía días, quizá semanas, desde que había sido arrojado allí dentro, Kouki ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, acostado en la oscuridad. 

-Ya he solucionado todo cariño -dijo, mirándolo complacido -Tú puedes salir ahora-

Kouki estiró su cuerpo, casi arrastrándose por el dolor hacia la puerta, hacia la luz. Sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente a medida que el sol brillante de las ventanas abiertas lo cegó.

-No creo que tengamos más problemas con ella, ya ha entendido su posición-

Kouki tenía miedo de preguntar por qué.

Estaba aterrorizado de preguntar por qué.

A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillante día soleado, retrocedió con horror. 

-Sí- escucho que le decía -Tuve que sacrificarla para probar mi punto. Parecía que encerrarte no era suficiente. Aun seguía preguntando por ti-

Kouki sintió el enfado, el dolor, lágrimas calientes caían mientras caía en el suelo y lloró. 

Esa linda chica, inocente y sin mas pecado que enamorarse, estaba tendida en el suelo en pedazos, una mirada de horror completo capturada para siempre en sus ojos. Kouki por primera vez quería matar a Seijuuro, implorar que le devolvieran al chico del cual se había enamorado alguna vez, pero no había sido alimentado como se debía en su prisión, así que estaba demasiado débil para siquiera alzar su puño. Él miró a los ojos de la chica del cual con mucho remordimiento no recordaba su nombre cuando su pecho se llenó de un oscuro dolor. 

Kouki apoyó la cabeza abajo, entre sus piernas, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para aguantar por más tiempo. Él no quería seguir adelante. No tenía ningún sentido continuar. 

¿A quién estaba protegiendo ahora? 

Se hizo un ovillo y lloró cuando miró a la chica sin nombre. Él quería morir, quería acabar con todo. El suicidio era una forma cobarde, pero esos días de encierro y miedo había estado seriamente contemplándolo. Sería libre del infierno que estaba viviendo. A medida que fue arrastrado por su pareja del suelo hasta quien sabe donde, dijo una oración por aquella alma inocente, ella que le había sonreído pero ya no más. 

Una vez que fue llevado de vuelta a su dormitorio, iba a dejar este mundo. No podía hacer esto ya más. 

La tortura y dolor eran demasiado para que un alma lo soportara. Algo se había roto finalmente en el interior de su alma. Ver a aquella chica tumbada en el suelo, mutilada, había sido lo que finalmente le hizo ver que nunca iba a salir de esta. 

Que Seijuuro había perdido su amorosa mente.

Kouki se fue lanzado sin miramientos a la cama, gimiendo de dolor por su cuerpo lastimado. Seijuuro se había encargado de curarlo siempre que lo lastimaba pero el dolor persistía.

Luego sintió sus brazos y sus piernas agarradas para darse cuenta que estaba siendo tendido y atado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de miedo cuando miró a su novio.

-¿Crees que no sé qué contemplas ahora, mi amor? -

Preguntó Seijuuro mientras rodeaba la cama, mirando fulminante a Kouki.

-No te matarás. Ese es mi trabajo-

Se inclinó más cerca, sus labios presionando en el oído de Kouki.

-Nunca escaparás de mí, Kouki. Nunca dejaré que tu alma me abandone. Eres mio. Me perteneces, sabes que hago esto por tu protección, por que _Te amo-_  
  


Kouki se encontraba sentado en una mecedora en la sombra del porche.

Una enorme sonrisa llenaba su rostro. 

-¡Mira Sei! Las rosas han florecido-

Kouki sentía que era el mejor momento de su vida. Su pareja le había jurado no volver a tocarle con ira. Es mas; incluso ni recordaba la razón de su pelea.

_El te lastima_

Deshecho esa idea de su mente, concentrándose en el ahora.

Oficialmente había sufrido un intento de secuestro. Por lo tanto había tenido que dejar el instituto. Era sabido de la prensa que era el prometido de Akashi Seijuuro; hijo del magnate de los negocios; Akashi Masaomi.

Kouki veía el anillo que usaba en su dedo anular, enamorado y feliz de que su Sei fuera el mismo de antes. Sus siempre dulces ojos rojos le veían con infinito amor y cariño.

-Que bueno que el jardinero las cuide como se debe, odiaría verte triste si se secaran-

-Las cuido con todo mi amor-

-Espero que no mas que a mi-

El deje de molestia en la voz del pelirrojo encendieron las luces de alerta del castaño. Se incorporo de su cómodo lugar para darle un beso delicado en los labios.

- _Te amo solo a ti Sei_ -

El beso fue correspondido con rapidez, subiendo de intensidad a cada segundo. Kouki sintió como las frescas; por el ambiente, manos de su pareja se colaban entre la yukata que llevaba puesta, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

-Sei... N-Nos pueden ver...-

-Nadie puede vernos, _créeme_ -

Seijuuro lo tumbo en el fresco laminado, aumentando los besos y caricias, entre abrió la ropa del mas bajo, irguiendose para verle agitado, sonrojado y sobre todo con una erección entre sus piernas.

-Sabes que _Te amo_ ¿Verdad?-

Kouki abrió sus piernas con rapidez, mostrando su dilatada entrada por el juguete que tenia insertado.

- _Solo te amo a ti Seijuuro_ -

Kouki estaba ya programado a obedecer. A aceptar el acto y gemir obediente. A complacer a su pareja mostrándole cuan complacido el mismo se sentía.

- _Eso es amor,_ _muéstrame_ _cuanto me amas_ -

Kouki se aparto un poco. Se dio la vuelta y pego su mejilla a la fría madera.  
Levanto sus caderas y con un poco de torpeza aun; hizo a un lado su ropa, mostrándose listo para ser penetrado.

Seijuuro sonrió complacido, sus ojos se volvieron rendijas, mostrando la excitación en su mirada bi color. Con rapidez retiro el juguete del interior de su amado, llenándolo con su dura erección con fuerza.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mas duro Sei!-

El pelirrojo no dudo, embistió con fuerza, sabiendo que a escasos metros se encontraba la servidumbre, sin importarle siquiera.

-¡Te amo Kouki! ¡Me perteneces! ¡Eres mio!-

-¡Si Sei! ¡Soy tuyo! ¡Solo tuyo!-

Seijuuro llevo una de sus manos a la erección de su amante tocandolo con fuerza, le masturbo hasta que estuvo seguro que poco le faltaba para llegar al orgasmo.

Se irguió viendo como su pene desaparecía una y otra vez entre las nalgas del castaño. Nalgueandolo con fuerza hasta dejar sus manos marcadas.

-¡Demuestrame cuanto me amas!-

Kouki grito salpicando su semen entre su ropa y el piso, llevando ambas manos a su trasero, estirando la piel para dejar al descubierto la union de sus sexos. Seijuuro lamió sus labios para después expresar en gemidos su propio orgasmo, tomando su pene con fuerza mientras derramaba su semen en toda la piel morena de las nalgas de su pareja.

Vio extasiado su obra, sacando su celular para inmortalizar el momento en una fotografia. Al escuchar el sonido de la foto, Kouki estiro aun mas su piel, mostrando su abusada entrada, sabiendo que esa era la siguiente orden a seguir, mientras regularizaba su respiración.

-Eres un buen chico, cariño. Has obtenido un premio por tu esfuerzo-

Kouki se medio acomodo la ropa, obteniendo el permiso de ir a asearse. En cuanto estuvo solo en la ducha se derrumbo entre llantos contenidos, con un enorme dolor en su pecho mas que en su cuerpo, de saber que; por fin, se había portado lo suficientemente bien para ver a sus amigos.

Kouki sollozó cuando el dolor lo abrumó. No había un centímetro de su cuerpo y alma que no doliera.

Kouki realmente se preguntaba cuánto dolor podía tolerar una persona antes de renunciar.


	7. SECRETOS SILENCIADOS

-¿Qué hay que entender? -Kouki preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por el ahora largo cabello con frustración -Has estado haciéndome y haciéndonos daño desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Por qué crees he tratado de mantener espacio entre nosotros? Quiero arreglarlo. No estaba tratando de romperte el corazón a propósito, pero ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

Una sonrisa irónica jaló las comisuras de la boca de Seijuuro.

-No se puede romper un corazón que ya no existe. Me volví alguien sin conciencia, Kouki. Pensé que para ahora te habrías dado cuenta de eso. Nunca quise hacerte daño. -

Las manos de Seijuuro estaban en puños a sus costados mientras miraba el arriba a abajo y luego de nuevo la cara de su ahora esposo. 

-Pero no puedo evitar ser lo que soy. Tú eres todo lo que tengo. No dejaré que te vayas-  
  


Kouki sabia que Seijuuro hablaba con seguridad en sus palabras y temía escuchar el alcance de ellas.  
  


-Porque ni siquiera la muerte me va a impedir quererte- la potencia de su mirada... Le aterraba -Y aún después de ella, te obligaría a estar aquí conmigo, porque _Te amo-_

Algo dentro de Kouki le instaba a ceder, a creer en lo que le decía. Un susurro trémulo y soporífero le decía que cediera, que terminara con el espacio que los separara y se hundiera en los brazos del pelirrojo.

Otra voz un tanto quebrada y apagada le rogaba que luchara, que huyera y se pusiera a resguardo. Ambas voces en su cabeza luchaban por tomar el control, haciendo que un dolor sordo se instalará en ella.  
  


No se dio cuenta hasta que Seijuuro le tenía entre sus brazos, que se había derrumbado de rodillas al suelo. Buscando refugio entre sus propios brazos.   
  


-No luches Kouki, soy todo lo que necesitas, vuelve a casa y retira la orden de restricción. Verás que todo mejorará-  
  


El toque en sus brazos descubiertos eran tiernos y sensibles. Cómo si de un delicado vidrio se tratara. Seijuuro usualmente no era así. Sentía la calidez entrar en su corazón como oleadas. 

-¿Me lo juras?... ¿De verdad?-  
  


-Completamente...-  
  


Los ojos rojos de Seijuuro no le mentían ¿Porque no abría de creerle? Se suponía que su esposo no sabía su ubicación ¿Kuroko se la daría? Entonces estaba bien que le creyera ¿No?  
Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que se separaron, así que podía creerle ¿No?.  
  


Kouki le dio una apenas imperceptible sonrisa, afirmando levemente con la cabeza. 

No sabía que eso solo sería su condena.  
  


_Dos meses antes..._

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo entre cuatro paredes, sentir el aire fresco en su rostro le era... Extraño.

Esa tarde iría donde Kagami y se re-encontraria con su antiguo equipo.  
Seijuuro le había pedido perdón con una cita encantadora a la luz de la luna. Las cosas se habían dado de tal manera que; solo un mes después, en una ceremonia muy intima, se habían casado.

El anillo en su dedo por alguna razón, una parte de su mente lo consideraba como un grillete. Pero la otra, la parte rota e ingenua, creía que era la máxima prueba de amor y cambio en su pareja.

-Hemos llegado amo Akashi-

 _Akashi_ , que extraño sonaba que le llamarán de esa manera. Cada empleado de su _ahora hogar_ tenía instrucciones de llamarle y respetarle como si del mismo Seijuuro se tratara, pero aún así Kouki sentía una frialdad calculadora detrás de cada interacción con cada miembro del personal.

_Cómo si un muro les impidiera entablar una simple amistad._

Kouki bajo de la limusina, está se había estacionado frente a la zona departamental y fue fácil visualizar el hogar de Kagami.

-No es necesario que me acompañe Ichinose-san, no me pasará nada-

El aludido solo asintió diciéndole que volvería en tres horas. Porque si; Seijuuro solo le había permitido ese tiempo alegando que aún podía pasarle algo, Kouki creía ya firmemente que los enemigos de su ahora esposo le habían hecho daño. Cada que repetía esa mentira se comentaba más y más como verdadera en su mente.  
  


Con velocidad llegó al ascensor y tecleo el número del departamento, habían escaleras pero el cansancio eterno que tenía no le dejaban usarlas. Por alguna razón cada que Kouki salía siquiera al jardín se cansaba. Cosa que no pasaba si se quedaba en la recámara.

Dio un respiro y se animó a tocar la puerta en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, solo dos toquidos bastaron para que está casi fuera arrancada del soporte y estuviera entre los brazos de Kuroko y Kagami, haciendo que instantáneamente sintió su cuerpo tensarse, llenando de pensamientos de disculpas a su pareja por dejarse tocar por alguien más, creyendo que en algún momento sería castigado.

-No puedo... Respirar...-

Fue soltado y jalado al interior del hogar, acto que le hizo cerrar los ojos del miedo a ser encerrado.

-¿Estas bien ahora Furihata-kun?-

La vos siempre temple de Kuroko le hizo abrir los ojos, viendo como cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos le veían con... ¿Tristeza?

-Estoy bien, es solo que es la primera vez que salgo desde el incidente-

voces de apoyo y seguridad llenaron la habitación y poco a poco la tensión del momento se iba disipando.   
Aún así Kouki sentía dos intensas miradas en su dirección.  
  


-¿Entonces...? -

La voz de su antes entrenadora le llamó la atención, pero fue callada por uno de sus Sempai, concretamente Hyuga.

-Quedamos en no preguntarle Rico, por su bienestar-

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Adelante pregunte-

Tenía las respuestas a cada situacion que se presentará, no por nada por días estuvo atado a una cama con tal de que se aprendiera sus líneas.

-¿Que sucedió? Y ¡Por Dios! Háblanos de ese anillo que llevas puesto-

Al parecer nadie se había percatado del anillo que portaba en su dedo anular, pero en cuanto fue notado todo el mundo alzó la voz, menos Kuroko y Kagami, que le veían algo...

 _Alterados_.

-Fue un día que salía de casa, cuando Sei y yo ya vivíamos juntos- _un golpe, un recuerdo y un grito, fue lo que recordó en su mente «_ ** _Esto es lo que debes decir,_** ** _aprendelo_** ** _bien y no serás castigado»_** _ignoro el recuerdo y se_ _ciñio_ _a la historia_ -Sei no iría a Rakuzan debido a un encargo en la empresa de su padre, así que solo me llevaron a mi- Por inercia llevo una de sus manos a su cuello, masajeandolo un poco -Pidieron un rescate y aunque Masaomi-san lo entrego no me soltaron, querían más dinero-

-No puedo creer que el papá de Akashi-kun cediera al chantaje-

_Un recuerdo más llegó a su mente, haciéndole estremecer en su lugar, cosa que los demás verían normal por la situacion por la cual había pasado_ **_.«¿Que debes decir cuando menciones algo sobre mi padre? Anda Kouki, dilo» «Que... Ahh... Q-Que Masaomi-san tenía un_ ** **_pl_ ** **_-plan... Sobre los billetes... U-Un... Rastreador»_ ** _Kouki sintió una vibración en cada punto correcto de su cuerpo, seguido de un dolor lacerante en su abusada entrada_ _**«Es una respuesta correcta cariño, es hora de que seas recompensado»** _ _Tiempo después Kouki se hallaría en una enorme tina de agua tibia y aromas florales, con su pelirrojo tras suyo acariciándole tiernamente y llenando de besos su espalda marcada. «_ _**Sabes que esto que hago es por tu bien ¿No, Kouki?»** _

Lágrimas bajaron su rostro, rápidamente siendo limpiadas, aunque en vano porque estás fueron vistas claramente.

-Masaomi-san entrego dinero marcado y en la bolsa había un localizador-

-¿Y el anillo?- es había sido la voz de Kagami, algo aspera y distante.

-Después de... Bueno eso, Sei me pidió matrimonio-

-Wow, así que el emperador va en serio totalmente- la calmada voz de Kiyoshi le hizo levantar la mirada, regalándole una tenue sonrisa sonrojada -¿Cuando es la boda? ¿Nos invitaras cierto?-

El rostro de Kouki se sonrojo aún más, pero no eludió la mirada -Lo siento Sempai... Es solo que Sei no quiso esperar, fue una ceremonia muy discreta-

Algunas voces se alzaron entre reclamos fingidos y medias verdades de disgusto, pero fueron silenciados en cuanto el timbre sonó.

-Yo iré- dijo Kagami, levantándose a recibir al emperador, puesto que se imaginaba que el sería.

En cuanto Akashi Seijuuro cruzó el umbral, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, Kouki se levantó y se acomodó al lado de su marido, sonriendo y dejando que este pasará sus manos por su cintura.

-Entonces Akashi-kun, al menos harás una recepción para tus amigos ¿No? Ahora que las cosas están mejor-

-Lo tomaré en cuenta Tetsuya, mientras la salud de Kouki este bien-

-Furi, cuando quieras puedes visitarnos, no te mantengas alejado-

El agarre en su cintura se afianzo y Kouki sonrió algo avergonzado intentando guardar la calma.

-Claro q-que si Kagami-

Sin embargo esa noche la pareja de luz y sombra recibirían una llamada llena de angustia y se encontrarían con un castaño temblando, con la nariz rota y el labio hinchado así como un moretón un un ojo.

Kouki había estado tan asustado de huir que en cuanto les vio quiso volver donde Seijuuro, sin embargo sus amigos no le dejaron.

Ambos le obligaron a interponer una denuncia, ayudados extrañamente por el mismísimo Masaomi Akashi, este se encargó de que nada saliera a la prensa, con una promesa de que Akashi padre y Kouki pronto hablarían tranquilamente.

Kouki... No sabía que hacer.


	8. VICTIMA

_La situación parece ir más allá, puesto que la víctima suele identificarse con aquello que le_ _hace_ _sufrir._

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Fue por qué simulo colaborar con el o porque se convencio de que deseaba colaborar?

Quizá pensó que estaba tratando de salvar su vida, puede que pensase que si no lo irritaba; de algun modo abreviaria o aliviaria el tormento que sabía podía esperarle.

¿De verdad fue solo eso?

**_¿Fue el fin de su amor?_ **

  
_Seijuuro sabe que controla_ _la situación, puede seducir a su esposo, desea seducirlo, pero antes tiene que quitarle toda libertad de elegir._

_De acuerdo a su fantasía, tiene que obligarlo a pedir que le hagan el amor._   
  


Kouki tiende sus manos al frente en cuanto cruzan la puerta, Seijuuro sonríe y al menos sabe que lo ha hecho bien.

Ha pasado más de un mes y su cuerpo lo va a resentir, pero sabe que si no lo hace... Algo peor vendrá.

Su rostro ve al suelo, y quiere perderse en el mar de su color nacarado, siente el tacto en sus mejillas y aguanta con una valentía inusitada las ganas de temblar y llorar, escucha un suspiro y; siente como el ambiente se carga de una manera inquietante.

Muy en el fondo de su mente se pregunta si eso está bien y una vocesilla le dice que si; _**eso**_ es lo correcto, la otra; que corra.

Pero antes de que algo suceda las manos de Seijuuro bajan por su pecho, se topan con el primer botón de su camisa, es de color azul, como el cielo su favorito.

El sonido del botón rebotando en los azulejos le trae de nuevo de donde se ha ido y así comprende que cada uno está siendo retirado a punta de tijera.

La camisa cae por sus hombros y ahí; en medio del vestíbulo es que lo comprende.

Tiene que desnudarse.

Y lo hace, asiente y con tranquilidad desabrocha el cinturón de su pantalón, baja el cierre y le deja caer por sus piernas hasta el suelo.

De ahí baja sus calzoncillos, quita sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Hace el conjunto de ropa a un lado y espera la aprobación del pelirrojo.

Siente como las tijeras rozan su piel y su cuerpo corresponde al erizarce, dejando su piel sensible y temerosa.

-Perdoname, no lo volveré a hacer- le dice con la voz temblorosa

-Lo harás de nuevo, lo sé- le responden.

_En realidad ya no..._

Camina unos cuanto pasos hasta llegar a la sala y se acerca al sillón, se aferra a la madera sabiendo que debe soportar lo que sigue, baja la cadera, los hombros y el cuello y; tomándose de este espera.

Un suspiro y el sonido de la ropa de la ebilla del pantalón de su esposo rompen la quietud del ambiente, siente las manos tibias en la piel de sus caderas, bajando en una caricia hasta sus muslos haciéndole separar las piernas.

-¿Porque estoy haciendo esto Kouki?- escucha y sabe que debe responder

_No hay demasiadas esperanzas de algún cambio, ni tengo la voluntad de analizar lo que te ocurre, mientras tú y yo continuemos juntos Seijuuro._

_-_ Porque... Po-Porque, he hecho mal-

Siente como poco a poco su cuerpo es invadido, las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos ante la oposición natural de su esfínter al no estar preparado para el acto, duele y muerde sus labios para no gritar del dolor.

-Lo que sientes es lo mismo que sentí cuando me dejaste- le dice Seijuuro

Kouki solloza, su esposo a sufrido tanto... tanto, siente los dedos en sus caderas que se aferran a su piel dejando dolor a su paso, una de sus manos se trasladan a su espalda y le hacen agacharse más, los movimientos en su interior se vuelven más rápidos y escucha la dificultad de respirar de su pareja.

El dolor no se ha ido, haciéndole sentir miserable. Baja por sus piernas una sensación líquida que le hace gritar aún más.

-Te extrañe tanto Kouki, mira lo que has hecho, el daño que me has hecho-

Kouki llora, por el, por si mismo. Llora cuando siente todo el cuerpo de su esposo apegarse al suyo, siendo abrazado desde atrás miéntras los movimientos en su interior se vuelven más febriles, el sudor baña su piel y siente como la corbata de su pareja se mueve junto a su cuello.

Seijuuro ni siquiera se ha desnudado.

El placer de su pareja se derrama en su interior, sintiendo una nueva oleada de dolor junto a su nuca, el dolor se dispara por todo su cuerpo como enredaderas, mismas que aprisionan su corazón.

Seijuuro sigue dentro suyo, moviendose con lentitud hasta no sentirle más. 

-Aun no te muevas- y Kouki no planea hacerlo, le duele cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

-Perdoname Seijuuro, por favor... no quería lastimarte con mi partida-

Escucha como su pareja se sienta en uno de los demás sillones de la estancia, Kouki por fin voltea y ve a su esposo tan calmado como siempre, pero con fuego en la mirada.

Camina a su lado y se sube a sus piernas, pasando las suyas a lado de sus caderas.

Poco a poco guía el miembro aún erecto del pelirrojo y aunque aún le duele lo toma hasta el fondo.

-Tú también me extrañaste ¿Verdad? Kouki-

Asiente bajando y subiendo un par de veces su rostro, sintiendo las lágrimas abandonar sus ojos de nuevo.

-Demuestramelo cariño o no te creeré-

O el castigo será severo. Piensa

_Parece una puesta en escena acordada entre ambos, un juego destinado a excitarlos, pero solo es un acuerdo silencioso de Kouki para evitar mayor dolor; y una forma de Seijuuro para lograr que Kouki haga lo que desea._

Kouki se acerca lentamente al rostro del pelirrojo y este no necesita una pregunta para abalanzarse a los labios del castaño, disfruta mordiendo y succionando, sonriendo entre el beso cuando sus manos bajan a las nalgas de este, apretando las y marcando el ritmo, se separan y marca el pecho acaramelado, una, dos, muchas mordidas sintiendo el placer de insano de hacer a su esposo rogar por más.

Kouki ya lo sabe lo que hace, no quiere ni desea explorar la situacion.

Se abandona al placer en pos de seguir un poco cuerdo, sube y baja por la erección de su pareja como un experto; por qué lo es, sintiendo como su propio orgasmo se avecina.

Termina eyaculando y sintiendo el semen llenar de nuevo su interior. 

Su corazón llora, se desangra al ver como Seijuuro sonríe, sus ojos rubíes le miran con amor y devoción y Kouki no hace más que corresponderle.

Los moretones ya no están, el dolor en la mayor parte de su cuerpo también se han ido y; mientras unen sus frentes Kouki no puede evitar soñar con una vida llena de felicidad de ese momento en adelante.

-Te amo Seijuuro- le dice seguro

-Yo también te amo Kouki- la mirada bicolor brilla insana en la oscuridad y Kouki sabe que se siente apremiado por una situación que sabe no controla y acepta aquello que tal vez no sucedió nunca, con la esperanza de poner fin al tormento.

_**Lo lamento Sei** _   
  


-Masaomi-san...-

-Hoka Kouki, tienes visita cariño-

-¿Es Seijuuro? ¿Donde? ¿Porque ha tardado tanto?-

Masaomi niega y detrás suyo aparece un peliazul, bajito y de mirada inexpresiva, pero eso se esfuma en cuanto ve al castaño.

-Ah... Es Kuroko-

-Les dejo para que hablen con tranquilidad-

Masaomi se marcha, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas sin dejar de mirar al par de chicos.

-¿Porque lloras?- pregunta sonriente castaño

Y Kuroko no puede responderle, no cuando frente a él ve a su amigo en ese estado, delgado; con marcadas ojeras y algo pálido.

-Furihata-kun ¿No quieres salir al jardín?-  
  


-Akashi, Kuroko. Ese ya no es mi apellido- le responde -Y no, no quiero. Odio el azul del cielo-

-Entonces ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-

-Por supuesto que no, Sei se pondría celoso y; que quede entre los dos, pero es algo infantil cuando sucede-

La suave risa del castaño se escucha en la habitación pero a Kuroko no le sorprende. Ahora Kouki sonríe mucho, y está bien...

-Por cierto, Sei ya se ha tardado, creo que es mejor que comience a preparar la cena, hare su favorito, Sopa de Tofu-

Kuroko ve como su amigo se mueve con algo de dificultad por la habitación y como si hubiera sido invocado Masaomi Akashi irrumpe en la habitación.

-No, no, no... Kouki, vuelve a la cama, no debes agitarte, tu amigo tendrá que marcharse, volverá mañana-

-Pero Kuroko puede quedarse a cenar ¿No? Estoy seguro que a Sei no va a molestarse, no tardará en volver-

El mayor lleva de la mano al castaño a la cama y le tiende una pastilla.

-Si, quizá se quede, ahora tomate esto y todo volverá a a estar bien-

Kouki ve la pastilla en la mano del Akashi mayor y aunque la toma con desconfianza la traga.

-Todo va a estar bien-  
  
  



	9. LA HISTORIA DE UN PACTO

Fallido...  
  
  


Este es el capítulo final de esta historia, fue difícil terminarla ya que sabía que no tendría un final feliz o de cuento de hadas, porque ciertamente no puede ser de cuento de hadas.

Lamento si alguien tenía la expectativa del perdón y la redención, eso nunca iba a ser así. Aunque ciertamente lo parece. Mi corazón no permitía un final tan, tan malo.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron a mi lado en esta historia, es un honor para mí sus palabras y lecturas.

Si alguien desea hacer alguna pregunta, pueden hacerlo sin pena.

Gracias.

_Promete que_ _salvarás_ _a Kouki incluso si tiene que ser de mí. Y si no lo haces... promete que harás su vida más fácil._   
  
  


_Lo prometo..._   
  


Pero no lo hizo.

Akashi Masaomi es considerado el empresario más importante de siglo. Su conglomerado es el líder inversionista con el cual solo un loco no querría hacer negocios.

Después de la muerte de su amada esposa decidió egoístamente que el futuro de su hijo como nuevo líder de su imperio tenía que estar bien cimentado, por lo que dejo de lado el dolor hundiéndose en el trabajo.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que sería el error más grande en su vida, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que ese error le costaría no solo la cordura, si no lo que le quedaba d felicidad.

Fueron muchos errores en realidad.

 _El primer error_ , el no notar los cambios de personalidad de su hijo. Cuando lo hizo, ya había sido curado por su amigo peliazul, o al menos de esa manera lo consideraba. Actuó como cualquier padre que fue educado con altos estándares así que lo envió discretamente a terapia.

 _El segundo error_ , fue; según su pensamiento de ese momento, dejar que la relación con cierto castaño prosperara, pero después de unas cuantas discusiones y conocer al blanco del afecto sincero de su hijo cambio de opinión.

 _El tercer error_ fue cuando; tiempo atrás, la pareja discutiera. Le había dicho al chico; _por favor, no abandones a mi hijo,_ _perdónalo_ _, eres todo lo que necesita._

Pero el error más grande Masaomi lo sabía, era el hecho que desde el principio había abandonado a su hijo.  
  
  


Entonces esa tarde mientras leía el periódico tranquilamente en su habitación sintió _un algo_ que le inquietaba, después de recibir una llamada angustiada de Kuroko, supo que era lo que andaba mal.

Lo supo todo.

Los problemas de su hijo al que había hecho oídos sordos y vuelto la mirada a un lado, le carcomía la pena, la humillación, el temor de saber que era el principal culpable de sus actos.

El ver a su yerno, al antes dulce Kouki como una cascara vacía sin sentimientos, preso de las ordenes de quien había jurado amarlo una vez, convertido en una muñeca sin poder de tomar decisiones, sin otra cosa más que sentarse en una esquina y sonreír.

Kouki se estaba rompiendo de una peor manera que la de su hijo.

Y no hizo nada.

As que mientras se dirigía a la mansión en Tokio, con la cruda sensación de vacío en su corazón, el temor en cada por de su piel, lo supo. Hacía mucho que había dejado ir a su hijo.

Seijuuro, el tierno hijo de su Shiori ya no estaba más con él, ni con Kouki, ni con nadie.  
  
  
  
  


¿Cuando fue que llego ahí? Debía de volver a la cama o Seijuuro se molestaría. Con rapidez salió de la cocina en dirección de la recámara.

No sabía que horas eran, y para el caso, realmente no importaba.

Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque no recientemente. Salió de nuevo de la cama con pasos dudosos por el dolor de su cuerpo, no debía hacer ruido. Su esposo dormía plácidamente a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Si tan solo hubiera sido así todo el tiempo._

Entonces vio las manchas en la cabecera de la cama, en las sabanas y el suelo. Incluso las había en un jarrón, unos cientos de dólares valía lo que pensaba que era una cerámica cualquiera, pero sabía también que su esposo se horrorizaría si lo viera así de sucio. Había sido un regalo para el de todos modos.

-No pudo permitir que Seijuuro vea esto, se molestara-

Salió en dirección a la cocina, necesitaba limpiar con rapidez y de manera perfecta. Todo debía de ser perfecto, tal como a Seijuuro le gustaba.

Encontró el cloro y trapos nuevos que tenía en la alacena, cada paso que daba le era un mundo de dolor, pero estaba acostumbrado, regreso a la habitación y del baño, saco una pequeña cubeta, la lleno en la ducha y; vertiendo los químicos necesarios en ella comenzó a limpiar, cuando el agua se tintaba iba al baño por nueva y así sucesivamente hasta que vio que todo estuviera blanco e impecable.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que dejo complemente limpio, guardo los implementos de limpieza, había utilizado cloro y mucha agua en una cubeta por lo que se dirigió al baño a poner las cosas en su lugar, pero al percatarse que de igual manera su cuerpo y el baño habían terminado sucios decidió seguir ahí mismo y ducharse.

Cuando termino, cansado, adolorido pero satisfecho, se unió a Seijuuro en la cama, se dio la vuelta un par de veces hasta que decidió abrazarle.  
  
  


-Sei ¿Tienes frio?- el pelirrojo no le respondió por lo que asumió seguía enojado, así que se levantó nuevamente por una manta.

En cuanto la obtuvo le cubrió viendo como su esposo suspiraba, notando una mancha en una de sus mejillas, con cuidado de despertarlo la limpio, después de todo por la piel blanca de su esposo esa clase de cosas eran muy notorias.

Se metió a la cama revisando la hora. Las 6 de la mañana, estaba cansado pero no importaba, una o dos horas de sueño serían suficientes para renovar sus energías.  
  
  
  
  


-Sei ¿No iras a trabajar el día de hoy?- Kouki noto con tristeza el hecho de que su esposo no quería responder sus preguntas, estaba de lado en la cama, aun cubierto por la tibia manta, por lo que salió de la cama -Prepararé tu desayuno favorito-  
  
  


En la cocina saco todo lo necesario para el desayuno, cocino lo más delicioso que su sazón le permitía, silbando y sonriendo para sí mismo ante la perspectiva de una mejor vida. Fue a poner la mesa y como no tenia ningún tipo de orden se sentó en la sala a la espera de que Seijuuro bajara de la recámara.

-No creo que se moleste si enciendo la televisión ¿No?- y eso fue lo que hizo  
  
  
  
  


Cuando Akashi Masaomi ingreso al hogar de su hijo, sintió que algo no andaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo la casa era tan silenciosa?

Entro y lo primero que sintió fue el aroma de la comida recién preparada, debía de ser la comida de la tarde por la hora en la que había llegado.

Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, tomando las pantuflas de cortesía y; atravesando el vestíbulo vio a su yerno sentado en medio de la sala.

Reprimió el sonido que sus labios querían dejar salir por el asombro. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? La última vez en la que le vio, era tan, tan... hermoso. Tan puro.

Ese no podía ser Kouki, estaba más delgado, el antes color canela de su piel era solo un recuerdo, sustituido por una tonalidad grisácea y todos esos moretones y golpes. A saber cuántos más tenía debajo de esas capas de ropa.

-¿Kouki...?-

El mencionado volteo con lentitud que le hacía pensar que sufría de dolor, pero mantuvo la tranquilidad acostumbrada.

-Masaomi-san, Seijuuro no me notifico que vendría de visita-

-No avise, ha sido algo de momento ¿Dónde está Seijuuro?-

Solo entonces Masaomi noto la mesa puesta, noto la comida que debía de ser el desayuno y al lado, lo que debía de ser la merienda, el aroma de la comida lleno de nuevo sus fosas nasales ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Qué es ese aroma?-

-Esa debe de ser la cena que se está cocinando en el horno, ¡Pero que descortés de mi parte! Seijuuro se molestara conmigo ¿Desea una taza de té, Masaomi-san?-

Vio como Kouki se levantaba con algo de molestia, sus ojos castaños lucían algo desenfocados, tristes, vacios. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Qué le había hecho a su siempre amable esposo?

-Iré a ver a Seijuuro-

-Claro, dígale que baje por favor, esta algo molesto conmigo, quizá a usted si le haga caso, no ha querido comer nada-

Kouki se apresuró a preparar algo de té en la cocina, escucho los pasos de su suegro subiendo las escaleras y después lo que parecía ser una discusión en su alcoba, pronto pasos rápidos sonaron a través del pasillo, llegando hasta donde se encontraba. 

-¿Sucede algo Masaomi-san?-

-Oh dios mío Kouki-

Masaomi lejos de parecer furioso, se notaba triste, abrazo sin mayor ceremonia al castaño, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía acartonado por la acción, para ser lanzado lejos con rapidez, como si su tacto le trajera no solo dolor, sino repugnancia.

-¡¿Qué hace Masaomi-san?! Seijuuro se molestara por eso, merece algo de respeto-

Kouki se veía agitado viendo a un lado y a otro. Como si en cualquier momento el pelirrojo fuera a aparecer para reprenderlo.

-M-Mi hijo me... me ha pedido un favor Kouki-

-¿De verdad?-

-Así es... m-me ha pedido que cuide de ti un tiempo, unas cuantas personas vendrán a hacerte unas preguntas ¿Está bien si Shintaro viene a hablar contigo? A él lo conoces ¿No es así?-

-Claro, porque no... pero Masaomi-san ¿Seijuuro está enojado conmigo?- los ojos del castaño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, corriendo con rapidez por sus mejillas demacradas-Yo... Yo, volví a casa como el me lo pidió ¡Y ahora no me habla! ¿Le hecho tanto daño con mi partida?-

Masaomi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, el dolor de su yerno por saberse o sentirse rechazado ¿Todo era su culpa? ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a su hijo y a Kouki por sus acciones? Por las acciones que no había hecho a tiempo.

-No te preocupes Kouki, mi hijo te ama con toda su alma-

La pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro de Kouki rompió un poco más el corazón del hombre mayor. Si algún día en su pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que abandonaría su fachada de empresario poderoso y orgulloso, para hablar con un joven lastimado como si este se tratara de un niño y que ese joven no sería su hijo, con seguridad habría despedido al tipo y enviado a terapia, no por el hecho de que pensara que estuviera loco, sino por el trauma que le habrían dejado sus duras palabras al pobre hombre desafortunado.

-Todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras-  
  
  
  
  


Un par de toques en la puerta de su despacho se escucharon momentos después de salir de la habitación de su yerno, le había trasladado a Kyoto para comodidad de ambos y por el hecho de que de esa manera huiría de los recuerdos, de la culpa, del dolor. Kouki hacia mucho que había huido, no lo perdonaba pero tampoco lo culpaba, sería una penitencia que cargaría por el resto de su vida.

-Adelante, puede pasar-

-¿Masaomi-san?-

-Joven Kuroko ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Tetsuya está bien, es sobre Kouki... el. ¿No estaría mejor en un lugar más adecuado para su salud? El sigue esperando a que Akashi-kun vuelva y eso... eso no pasara-

Masaomi dejo los papeles que revisaba a un lado en el escritorio, se sacó los lentes y también los puso a un lado. Había pensado en ello antes, pero las palabras de su hijo no dejaban de atormentarlo.

-Se lo prometí a Seijuuro, que lo cuidaría-

-¿No lo odia? Por lo que hizo ¿No odia a Furihata-kun?-

Masaomi suspiro y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, se levantó de su sillón de cuero y camino al ventanal en el que las flores del jardín de su Shiori prosperaban.

-Hay ocasiones en las que lo hago, pero el culpable de toda esta situación no es otro más que yo mismo, si hubiera notado las señales, si hubiera sido un buen padre. Así que no, no lo odio, tampoco lo compadezco, el error de Kouki fue querer incondicionalmente a alguien a quien yo había destrozado-

-¿Qué dicen los médicos?-

-Kouki está en un estado de disociación, no sabe lo que hizo porque no lo recuerda, la reconstrucción de los hechos y según lo que nos dijo Shintaro es que Kouki solo tiene registrado los actos de mi hijo hasta esa noche y no lo abríamos sabido si Shintaro no le hubiera dicho que tenia permiso expreso de Seijuuro para decirlo-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-Los peritos dicen que; después de que mi hijo violentara a Kouki este se revelo, salió de la cama a la cocina por la madrugada y al volver a la recámara lo asesino de una sola puñalada en el cuello. Las salpicaduras de la sangre indican que mi hijo murió desangrado sin poder defenderse-

-Escuche de Midorima-kun que la recámara estaba limpia y oliendo a cloro ¿Porque?-

-En su mente, en la manera en la que Seijuuro daño a Kouki, él no podía concebir que Seijuuro de levantara de la cama y viera suciedad, así que la simplicidad de su mente le ordeno limpiar las manchas de sangre para no enfadar a Seijuuro-

-¿Va a mejorar algún día?-

-Me temo que eso no será posible, tú mismo le has visto. Sigue esperando a que Seijuuro vuelva-

Kuroko se lamentó por el destino que le deparaba a quien fuera su mejor amigo, le dolía el corazón de sentirse culpable por cómo habían terminado las cosas.  
  
  


-Has tardado mucho en llegar amor mío...-

-Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí Sei-

-Ya estoy aquí ahora ¿No? Kouki... te amo-

-También te amo Sei. Seamos felices por siempre ahora...-

Cuando Masaomi subió a revisar al castaño a su habitación esa noche, se encontró con un panorama desolador, el castaño que después de varios meses de recuperación por las heridas de su cuerpo, yacía inerte en la cama donde reposaba. Estaba fuertemente abrazado a una de las camisas de Seijuuro. 

A su lado, en una de sus manos, un frasco de pastillas para dormir y; en su rostro, una suave y tranquila sonrisa se marcaba.  
  
  


_Te he fallado Shiori, Seijuuro... Kouki._   
  
  
  
  


**_Fin_ **


End file.
